Dark Desires
by SlvrTrinity
Summary: Ventress assaults Rex in the guise of the one he loves. But who is it? This is a 'choose your own Rex pairing' kind of story, which means yes some of it will be guy on guy and some girl on guy… you have been warned! See inside for pairing options! :)
1. Chapter 1: Arranged Meeting

**STAR WARS: CLONE WARS**

**Dark Desires**

**_"_****_Things Are Not Always What They Seem…"_**

* * *

_:Can this day possibly get ANY worse?!:_ Rex thought as he dodged blaster fire from the advancing droid army.

The mission had started out like any other… land, scout, collect information, the General coming up with a 'brilliant' idea about how to take out the Separatists, go along with the General's plan… and then the plan goes to pieces… which was the position Rex found himself in now.

Rex was behind a downed Droideka that gave him some cover, but the B1's were closing in on him. They were stupid as droids went, and lousy shots… but it was their numbers that made them dangerous especially with Rex cut off from the General and the rest of Torrent Company.

"Rex! Rex!" Skywalker's voice called over the com as Rex activated the com in his helmet .

"Sir!" He said as he lurched up and fired off a few shots with his DC-17's before dropping back down behind his cover.

"Rex! Where are you?!" Skywalker's voice sounded a bit relieved and Rex smirked a bit.

"About seven clicks south, Sir." He replied "In the ravine with the cave network we saw before we landed."

"How'd he wind up there?!" Asoka's voice shouted over the blaster fire over the other end.

"Not now, Snips!" Anakin said urgently "What's your status Rex?"

"Under heavy fire." He reported "Got a lot of Clankers bearing down on me." Rex looked over as he scanned a cave in front of him a few meters away "Gonna try to lose them in the caves." He said as the HUD in his helmet scanned more "Seems like I might be able to make my way out to the other side of the mountain."

"Rodger that." Anakin said "Be careful Rex, we're coming to get you!"

"Rodger that, Sir!" Rex said as he closed down the comm channel and took a breath he lurched to his feet blasting the droids in front of him as he half turned, weaving and ducking as he made his way to the caves.

Luck was with him as he ran into the cave and pressed his back up against the cool rocks as he turned and fired more shots, he paused in his firing when saw a set of superdroids making their way towards him.

"Oh Kriff!" Rex said as he turned and bolted as their fired at the cave entrance the blaster fire making the entrance unstable as the rooks shook as Rex ran and a moment later jumped as the whole entrance collapsed cutting the droids off from him.

Rex coughed as he hefted himself up from the ground reaching around and pulling out his lightset and placing it on his helmet as he took an inventory.

_:No blaster wounds, nothing broken… maybe tweaked my knee…Overall, pretty damn good for now.:_ He looked up at the sealed cave entrance and smirked behind his bucket.

"Can't get out, but they can't get in either." He said getting to his feet as he scanned the caves and raised his blasters "Hopefully there isn't anything worse in here." He muttered to himself as he began making his way thru the caves lead by the scans in his helmet.

Rex had been making good time, and so far nothing nasty had tried to come out and either eat him or kill him. His comm went off again as he entered a huge chamber. He activated it as he looked around.

"Rex!" It was Asoka this time

"Commander…" He responded

"Thank the Force!" She breathed out in relief "Where are you? We managed to get to the ravine and take care of the droids…."

"I'm in the cave system." He said "Clankers took out the entrance I went into, and figured it be better to try and put as much distance between myself and them before they got the bright idea to come in and try and find me." Rex pressed a beacon on his vambrace "I've set off my tracking beacon, are you picking it up?"

After a moment "Yes." She said "Looks like your mid-way thru the tunnels, they all seem to converge into one huge chamber and then from there go out to several different exit points." She paused a moment longer "I'm sending you some coordinates… we can pick you up there." Rex's key pay on his vambrace started beeping as he pressed it some coordinates we locked into his navi system with a path to follow.

"Coordinates received." He said "I should be there in about an hour or so…"

"Copy that." Asoka said "And Rex… be careful." She warned

THAT made Rex's hairs on the back of his neck stand up "What's up Commander?" He asked worriedly

"I… sense something." She said her voice worried "And I don't like what I'm sensing."

"Copy that." Rex said and smirked "Don't worry kid, I don't plan on dying on this dust ball."

He heard her chuckle a bit "You better not, Captain." She said "Skyguy will have a fit with all the paperwork he'll have to fill out."

Rex chuckled "Tell the General that won't be an issue." He said

"Rodger that." She said chuckling "Asoka out."

Rex switched off the comm, he kept his guard up as he moved thru the chamber looking around. He was uneasy…he felt like something was watching him…

"Well, well… what do we have here?"

Rex whirled around both blasters up as he saw two light sabers activate and a form step out of the darkness…

"Ventress!" Rex hissed and began firing

The Dark Jedi easily blocked the blaster fire as she lifted a hand, Rex found himself lifted up by an invisible force around his neck choking him. His involuntary reflexes kicked in as he dropped his DC-17's and his fingers began clawing at his throat as he struggled to breath.

"A little lost clone?" She said her voice oily, filled with false pity "Poor thing…" She said as she stepped closer to him her hand shooting out as Rex found himself pushed back against a bolder and held by an invisible force as he coughed, released from the force choke he had been in.

"Curious to find you here alone." She continued as she deactivated her sabers and continued her movement toward Rex, as he raised his head and glared at her thru his bucket. Her eyes widened a bit "I recognize those markings." She said as she chuckled "You're Skywalker's Clone."

Rex said nothing as she laughed "So tell me, where is he?" She asked and smirked as she stood right in front of Rex and tilted her head to one side "He wouldn't let you wander around here all by yourself, would he?" She smirked "Nor would his little Padawan."

Rex said nothing still, he gnashed his teeth angrily. If Ventress was here… this COULD NOT be good.

_:Well you did ask if this day could get any worse…:_ A small voice in the back of his mind snarked at him.

"Oh my… the silent type." She mused "I always did like stoic men." She chuckled then looked at him curiously her hands reached out as Rex jerked back as she chuckled "Not to worry, I just want to take a peek and see what's under that helmet." She told him

Rex struggled but that only seemed to amuse her more as she pulled off his bucket as he glared at her with hate and anger in his amber eyes.

"Oh my." She said as she dropped his helmet to the said and smiled "I've never seen one with blond hair before…" She said reaching up smoothing her hand a top Rex's short cropped hair. He jerked his head away as she chuckled richly "Defiant and unique… I like you clone."

"The feeling's not mutual!" Rex spat at her as she laughed

"So you CAN talk!" She said "I was beginning to wonder." She smirked "Have anything else to say to me?" She asked curiously

"You wouldn't like what I have to say." Rex growled

Ventress clicked her tongue at Rex "That's not a very nice attitude… Captain Rex." She smiled evilly at him as Rex tried not to react… how the Kriff did she know his name?!

"Oh, I've been curious about you." She said as Rex scowled

_:Kriffing mind readers…!: _He thought angrily as she chuckled

"Ever since Teth…." She smirked "You proved very… challenging when I attempted to control your mind. That…" She said as she stroked his cheek with her fingers "Made you interesting."

Rex jerked away, her touch making his skin crawl as her smile widened more "I've been hoping to run into you again. Not many people provide such a challenge…" She tilted her head to one side "And now… here you are." She smiled evilly at him "How lucky for me."

"If you're going to kill me, would you just hurry up and do it?" Rex snapped "It's better than listening to your voice!"

Ventress laughed "Such fire, such hate and anger you have in you." She looked at him again and smiled "I could drink your hate and saver every moment of it." She pursed her lips together as Rex looked at her like she was something vile he'd want to scrap off the bottom of his boot "However, I have no desire to kill you… Captain." She said as she gripped his face forcing him to look at her "I have something much better in store… for you…"

Suddenly Rex felt her in his mind… rummaging through his thoughts, his memories. "No! Stop it!" He shouted at her as he fought against her as she stripped away everything… all his thoughts, all his memories, all his feelings, all his hopes, fears, desires…. He was stripped bare before her and she laughed as he screamed…

* * *

"Rex… Rex!" Rex slowly came to as he heard someone calling him, he knew that voice it was filled with pain and worry. "Rex! Wake up!"

Rex groaned as he heard that voice he thought he'd never heard again sigh out in relief "Don't ever do that to me again!" They admonished as Rex forced his eyes open and found himself looking into the face of the one person he always longed to see… and thought he'd never see again.

"Sir….?" He said softly, all his military bearing swept from his mind at the sheer joy at seeing the one person that made this whole war bearable.

"Yeah…" They replied as he felt them grasp one wrist and reach under him "C'mon… let's sit you up." The relief in their voice was like a soothing balm to Rex… they had worried about him. Rex tried to help and between the two of them he was sitting upright leaning against a bolder…

Rex's eyes widened… a bolder! "Ventress!" Rex's head snapped up as he looked wildly as his head throbbed and nausea threatened to overwhelm him as he pressed his hand to his head and bowed it

"Easy!" The worry was back in their voice "She's gone." They said as Rex looked up at them, their eyes clouded with pain and worry "We tracked you here…" They explained "We found you with Ventress…" Rex saw their eyes filled with concern "You were screaming…" He heard the slight shake in their voice…

"I'm okay." Rex said assuring them with a smiled "She did some… Jedi thing, and left me with a pounding headache but I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" They asked as Rex's eyes widened as they reached out a hand to gently cup his cheek. Rex's heart pounded wildly…

"I…. yes. I'm fine." He said swallowing hard his mouth dry.

_:This is a dream, right?:_ He asked himself _:There's no way this can be real!:_

Rex saw their eyes cloud more "I just… don't know what I would've done if she had killed you."

Rex thought his heart would literally beat out of his chest; it was pounding so hard he swore he could feel the vibrations against his armor. "I…" He said hesitantly as he swallowed hard "I don't…"

"Don't you?" They asked with a wan smile their thumb rubbing against his cheek emotions jumbled thru his body as desire swept thru him from that simply touch alone. Rex's eyes widened as they slowly leaned in, Rex sat rock still as their lips gently brushed across his… once… twice… and then gently claimed them in a passionate kiss.

Rex trembled as he gasped out, giving them better access as their tongue swept into his mouth. Rex groaned as his arms seemed to act on their own as they came up around, wrapped around them and pulled them closer so that they were straddling him.

Rex's heart was pounding; he couldn't believe this was happening. He never thought that they would care for him the way he did for them. He was a clone… a creation bread for war. He groaned as they settled their weight on him, pressing down on his already throbbing member, confined uncomfortable in armor.

Rex pulled back his pupils dilated, his lips parted, panting a bit as he looked up into those eyes he had loved since the moment he saw them… his own clouded as he swallowed hard.

"What's wrong?" They asked in a gently voice

"I…" Rex tried as he swallowed hard "I'm not…." Pain lodged it's self in his heart, he didn't know what came next… what he was supposed to do.

"Rex…" The gentle voice called him back as he looked up as both of their hands cupped his face as those eyes looked at him "You haven't… done anything like this before, have you?" They asked

Rex didn't even have to answer the flush across his face was proof enough that he hadn't. Rex looked down and away, ashamed "I'm… sorry." He said as he closed his eyes against the pain he felt in his chest. No one wants someone who doesn't know what they're doing…

"Why are you sorry?" The voice asked as the hands moved his face to look back up "Rex, look at me." The voice gently ordered

Rex had been bread to follow orders, so he complied as he opened his eyes and looked up and found the face of the one he loved smiling down at him. "There's nothing wrong with that." They told him with a smile, as Rex blinked as a chuckle rippled thru them "You don't understand do you?" They said as their thumb once against bruised across Rex's face "It's you that I love… not your experience or lack of."

Rex felt his heart spasm "L…love?" He barely whispered in shock his eyes wide

They nodded "I love you Rex." Their voice was like a balm to his soul. He had heard stories of how men and women would laugh at the Clones who didn't know anything about sex when they told a potential lover. Rex had been afraid that this would be the case as well… but he was wrong. He should've known, there was no way that they would treat him like that…

"I… I love you too." Rex rushed out his heart flying

They smiled at him calming his lips once again in a passionate kiss that Rex enthusiastically, returned trying to follow and copy. He felt their hands move from his face and down his armor as they moved back a bit onto his thighs he gasped out a bit as he felt the hands fumble around his groin plate, he pulled back….

"Wha…?" He croaked out, his eyes wide

"Please Rex…" The voice had turned husky, wanting "I need you."

Rex's eyes clouded as he looked around "Here?" He panted "The others…"

"Are looking in other places…" His love panted back their hands still fumbling with his armor clips as they looked at him desperately "Please Rex, please…" Their voice panted "I need you close; I need you inside of me…. "

Words he never thought he'd hear pushed every other thought from his mind, Rex's hand scrambled as he skillfully worked at getting his groin plate removed. His soon to be lover pulled back as Rex watched them remove the lower half of their garments quickly, Rex went to move as they put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just stay there…" They whispered and straddled his thighs again "Let me do the work…" They smiled seductively at him

"What'er…." Was all Rex got out as they bowed down and Rex's heavy, throbbing member was engulfed in a heated wetness, Rex looked down and saw his lover take him into their mouths to the hilt, Rex lulled his head back as a groan was ground out from his lips as he felt that wonderful, talented mouth slid up and down him. A mewl escaped Rex's lips when he felt fingers wrap around him along with the mouth as they slid him up and down. Rex squirmed under the onslaught that seemed to last forever when they pulled back as Rex whimpered in disappointment opening his eyes, panting

"Easy…" They told him gently as they moved forward, Rex hissed as they wrapped their fingers around him again and they smiled "Just moving onto something better…" They winked at him playfully as Rex felt them brush his member against their entrance one hand came up and cupped Rex's face again as they brought their face to look at theirs "Tell me this is what you want…." They asked in a breathily, wanton voice.

"Yes…" Rex panted, his eyes clouded in desperation "Please, I want this. I want you!"

They groaned, and claimed Rex's lips as they pushed down, impaling themselves onto Rex's throbbing staff.

Rex's cry of pleasure was swallowed by his lovers lips. They set a slow pace at first allowing themselves time to adjust to Rex, but then the pace grew faster… Rex wrapped his arms around them holding on for dear life as a fire grew in the pit of his stomach, he recognized it immediately from having to 'calibrate his DC' himself so many times…he felt himself grow harder, felt his lower region tighten in preparation for release…. Rex pulled back panting

"I'm… I'm…." He tried to warn them, panting his eyes shut in pleasure.

"Open your eyes Rex… I want to see them when you come." His lover panted out impaling themselves on Rex's shaft….

Rex couldn't stave it off any longer…. He opened his eyes….. and his world shattered before him as a strangled cry tore from his lips as he felt himself pulse over, and over into the body a top of him…. But the body wasn't that of the one he desired, the one he loved….

"You're not a bad at this… for being a virgin…." Ventress laughed at him and swooped down and claimed his lips

Rage, anger and humiliation spurred Rex into action as he pushed the Dark Jedi off him, she sprung back as Rex gasped out as his over sensitive, softening member was pulled unexpectedly. He scrambled to cover himself, the evidence of what he had done as the shock began to set in…

"No… no!" He gasped, his eyes wide his body trembling slightly

"Yes, yes, Captain…" Ventress cooed as Rex looked over at her as she finished fastening her garment "Funny, of all the people… I never thought you would've chosen them as a lover!" She chuckled

Anger boiled up in Rex as he grabbed one of his DC 17's and with a cry of rage aimed it at Ventress and blasted the Dark Jedi laughed as she easily dodged his fire and then disappeared deeper into the caves.

"I can't wait to meet them next!" She called "I'll be sure to mention know how good in bed you are!" She called out tauntingly her voice mocking him

Rex's arm dropped limply to his side as shame crept up inside him he looked down at himself, the bodily fluid still reminisce from what they had done… the evidence damning him…

"No…" Rex sobbed brokenly at tears stung his eyes "What've I done?" He asked his voice breaking as he the tears slipped down his face.

* * *

_Author's Note__: The Pairings Start... :) _


	2. Chapter 2: Anakin Skywalker

**_ANAKIN SKYWALKER_**

_Author's Note__: Okay, I have to warn you, I don't write Anakin much. Or if at all if I can help it… I think he's just a whiny little bitch! ~_~ However, he can't be excluded just because I don't like him so if he seems a little OOC or off I do apologize._

* * *

Anakin was worried, something was wrong with Rex. The Clone Captain hadn't been acting like himself ever since they finally found him coming out of that cave system back on Limbus 2.

Anakin had been so happy that they had found Rex, relief flooded thru his system that he had run up and had reach out to Rex… only to see Rex pull back from him a bit. Anakin had stopped a Rex had looked at him and told him "Sorry, Sir." apologetically but still… Anakin had sense the cloud of shame and despair around his Captain. He had wanted to ask Rex what had happened… but that's when Asoka and the rest of the squad had come over the hill waving happily, and the moment to ask had vanished.

Anakin started watching Rex more closely after that… Rex tended to keep to himself more. He shied away from Anakin anytime he was close by and sometimes Anakin would sense someone looking at him and when he would turn, he'd see Rex quickly look away and again he would feel that cloud of anguish, despair and shame.

Anakin frown as he tried to read the report in his hand for a third time to only… yet again, have his thoughts turn to his Captain.

_:Something happened…:_ Anakin thought as his lips firmed "And it's about time I found out what." He said as he pushed back from the desk and raised his wrist comm, activating it.

"Skywalker to Rex." He said and after a moment's pause there was the answer

"Sir."

Anakin frowned, what that a hint of fear in Rex' voice? Anakin switched tactics "Hey Rex…" He said his voice forcing a happiness he didn't feel "When you get a moment can you come to my quarters?" He asked "I've got a question or two about our mission to Fortunia that I'd like to go over with you."

There was a pause "Your… quarters, Sir?" He asked hesitantly

Anakin's eyes narrowed, this time he DEFINITELY heard a note of fear in the Clone Captain's voice but he forced himself to make his voice non-assuming "Yeah…. Say in about a thirty minutes or so?"

There was another pause, a longer one this time Anakin's eyes clouded "Rex?" He said wandering of the comm glitched or something.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir." He said hastily "I was just checking my schedule to see if I was available or had to move another appointment. No, I will be there in 30 minutes."

Anakin smiled a bit "That's great, Rex. See you in a bit. Skywalker out." Anakin switched the comm off, the smile immediately fading from him. Something definitely happened to Rex on that planet, something he wasn't telling them.

That hurt Anakin a bit, as his eyes clouded. _:Why wouldn't he tell me if something really bad happened to him?:_ He thought _:Was it because I'm the General and he's the Captain?:_ Anakin thought as he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling

Anakin half laughed "Fat chance, of that." He mused with a smirk "Rex is always telling me exactly what he thinks of everything… be it good or bad!" It was one of the things he liked about Rex… Anakin always knew where he stood with him.

If Anakin was perfectly honest with himself, he liked Rex. Liked him a lot he was a good friend. Solid, steadfast, trustworthy….

_:Of course… they were bread to be like that.:_ Anakin thought a little sadly as his eyes clouded. _:To be bread for nothing but war… to be expected to die in combat… that's got to get to someone after a while.:_ He thought absently _:Not to know anything else, stuff so simple and basic like… reading for fun… going out, falling in love…:_

Anakin's eyes widened "No!" He gasped as he jerked, lost his balance and almost fell on the floor catching himself by the edge of his desk. He jerked back up in his seat his eyes wide as his heart pounded frantically. "No way! There's absolutely no way!"

_:There's no way he could've found out that I'm in love with him!:_ Anakin's mind whirled frantically. But… it made sense, Rex's reactions to Anakin when he'd go to pat him on the shoulder, or how he'd move away when Anakin moved a little closer to him. Small things, little things….

Anakin's eyes clouded as he groaned and folded his arms on the desk in front of him and flopped his head down into them. "It makes sense." He said sadly as anguish swept thru his heart. The truth was the secret marriage between himself and Padme wasn't going well, things had been rocky for a while and Anakin was pretty sure Padme was on the verge of issuing him an ultimatum…. either give up the Jedi Order and be her husband in truth, or she would want a divorce.

Anakin loved Padme… loved her dearly, but there was no way he could ever give up being a Jedi. Then there was Rex… Anakin admired him for his strength, his bravery and honesty. It didn't matter to him that Rex was a clone, Rex had always been a person to Anakin… the one person in the universe he could rely on to have his back no matter what. At least that's what Anakin thought it was at first… but somewhere along the way it grew into love, he realized it after they had gone back to Teth a second time, and Rex took blaster fire that would've killed him. Anakin remembered turning to find Rex sprawled over him, his blood staining the white armor red…. About how Rex had no pulse, and the feeling of utter helplessness, despair that washed over him. It felt as if half his heart had been ripped out right in front of him.

Anakin raised his head a bit, tears stinging his eyes as he swallowed hard… he still couldn't think about it without wanting to scream until his voice shattered. He pushed himself up so that he was sitting again and blew out a shaky breath.

"Okay… so if he found out, what're you going to do about it?" Anakin asked himself as he thought for a moment then he frowned. "Wait…" He said as his brow furrowed _:If Rex did find out and he's… upset at the idea, why do I feel despair, and shame?"_ He thought. Sure he'd expect to feel anger, and embarrassment perhaps but…. no something wasn't adding up.

He firmed his lips, making his decision. He had to make Rex tell him what happened. Rex was hurting and that was unacceptable. Anakin's eyes darkened a bit and if someone did something to make Rex hurt… may the Force help them from the retribution Anakin would reek upon them.

* * *

Rex stood outside the door, his heart pounding. He couldn't believe that the General would simply ask him to come over just for some questions. That wasn't his style… and why his quarters of all places! Rex had never been to his quarters before!

Suddenly a stab of fear pierced his heart as Rex's eyes widened... what if he found out?! Was it possible?! Could he somehow sense what had happened with the Force? Oh Kriff! That HAD to be it! He found out and now… now he was….

Suddenly the door opened as Rex felt all the color drain from his face as he found himself starting into the blue eyes he had once loved to see.

"Rex…?" Anakin said as he looked at his Captain, pale and Anakin could see the slight tremor in his hands. Fear… the fear hit him like a spike thru his heart as Anakin's eyes widened. Rex was afraid! Deathly afraid! "Rex, what's….." Anakin reached out and almost grasped onto his shoulder…..

Rex jerked back automatically his eyes wide. He wished to anything that he had his bucket on right now he felt exposed… "Sir… I…" Rex stammered

Anakin concern rose another notch, Rex never hesitated… never! Anakin forced himself to be calm even though his heart was racing. So he smiled "I'm glad you made it." He said as he slowly pulled back his hand as he saw Rex swallowed. "C'mon in…" He said socially as he turned around leaving the door open "I've got that information here…" He said going over to his desk.

Rex hesitated for a moment; he hadn't meant to jerk back when the General had reached out for him. His body seemed to react on its own, like somehow it believed that the moment the General touched him… he would know. The General, however, seemed to choose not to make an issue of it and for that Rex was grateful. His fear eased a bit… it seems to honestly be business as usual. Could he really be that all he did want was for Rex to answer some questions?

Rex stepped into the General's quarters as the paralyzing fear seemed to ease from him. The door slid shut behind him as he stood at parade rest in the room and looked around a bit. Bed, desk and not much else… pretty standard, but it had the luxury of privacy. Rex had his own room… but it was attached to his office… kind of private, but not exactly the same.

Skywalker turned with data pad in had as he saw Rex and chuckled "You don't have to be so formal." He said as he pulled out the desk chair "Here, take a seat." He said as he moved over to the bed on the opposite wall and sat down on the edge of it as he scrolled thru the data pad.

"Thank you, Sir." Rex looked at the chair and then moved to it and sat down gently on it. He turned to Skywalker and absently wondered if this was how his troopers felt anytime he called them into his office.

The Skywalker looked at the datapad for a moment longer and then sighed as he lowered it and looked at Rex his eyes clouding. "You know I can be blunt, so I'm just going to say it." He said as he looked at Rex "What's going on, Rex?" He asked

The fear slammed back thru Rex, his heart pounding. He was glad he was sitting down because he wasn't sure if his he keep his legs from folding under him. He swallowed hard as he felt himself go pale… "I…" He began

The General's eyes winded a bit "You're… afraid." He said softly as if surprised by the fact that the Clone Captain COULD be afraid of anything. He sat the data pad aside and before Rex could say anything or stop him he was kneeling next to Rex "Rex… why are you afraid?" He asked his hand clasped one of Rex's shoulders… and that's what spurred Rex into action.

Rex immediately jerked up not looking at the General "I have to go, Sir" He said hurriedly as he turned his heart bounding and before he could take a step Skywalker was on his feet and grabbed his upper arm firmly.

"No way!" He ordered and Rex's body froze his mouth going dry "You're not going anywhere… especially not when you're like this." His voice softened "Rex…something's going on, and you're afraid for some reason…." Anakin paused "I want to help." He told him gently

There was a pause and Rex sealed his eyes "You… you can't help, Sir." He said softly

Anakin's eyes softened for a moment then he smirked "Oh, I don't know." He said "You know me, I've found a way or two to help in some stuff!" He had hoped that would earn him a chuckled, roll of the eyes, a smirk… SOMETHING but Rex never moved. He kept himself turned to the door… away from Anakin.

Rex swallowed "There are some things that can't be fixed or helped by people." Rex said softly "Even you, Sir."

"Rex…" Anakin said pained

"Please sir, let me go." Rex's voice shook an Anakin's eyes widened for a moment… then they narrowed.

"No." He said "Not until you tell me what's going on." He said as his hands tightened around Rex's arm a bit.

"Sir, please…" Rex's voice wavered

"I'm worried about you." Anakin said his voice soft, his eyes clouded "It… it hurts me to see you like this." He told him his voice pained. THAT caused Rex to turn and look at the General his amber eyes wide in shock. Anakin smirked "What? You don't think that I worry?" He asked

"I…" Rex said as the words suddenly came tumbling out "Not about someone like me." He said softly

Anakin blinked "Someone like you?" He asked confused

"A clone." Rex told him "We're… disposable, sir. Interchangeable…" Rex swallowed "We're designed for war and expected to die in battle." He shook his head "We weren't supposed to cause someone to worry."

Anakin's eyes clouded "You aren't interchangeable or disposable!" He said suddenly his eyes grew angry "Who's been telling you this crap?!" He demanded as Rex's head snapped up "Is that why you're been upset?" He asked not giving Rex a chance to answer "Tell me who's been saying this and that person and I are going to have a little chat!" Rex was HIS Captain, he couldn't be replaced!

"Sir… Sir!" Rex said anxiously trying to get a word in Anakin's rant "Sir, no one's been saying that. But it's something all us clones know…"

"That's ridiculous!" Anakin said

Rex sighed "Sir, that has nothing to do with it." He finally said tiredly

"If it's not that then what?" Anakin demanded "Because you've been acting so odd since you came back from Limbus 2." He shook his head "You walk around here like you're trying to be invisible. You're more quiet than usual. You're in your quarters so often I swear you're hiding in there! You are so careful to not touch anyone and pull away when someone goes to touch you…" Anakin trailed off and suddenly the implications hit him all that he listed, plus the combined sense of fear, and shame Anakin had been picking up from him. His eyes widened and his stomach rolled "Rex…" He said carefully his eyes clouding "Did… did something happen?" He asked carefully looking at the man in front of him.

Rex paled… bile rose up from his gut, his heart pounded and blood roared behind his head. "No, Sir…" Rex said automatically

Anakin looked hurt "Don't lie to me Rex, please." He said

"Nothing happened." Rex said as he tried to pull his arm away but Anakin didn't release him. "Sir, you need to let me go."

"Not until you stop lying to me!" Anakin snapped back "Tell me." He said his voice firmed

Rex's mind warred with the need to follow orders and his need to hide what had happened. "Sir, with respect let go!" Rex finally wrenched his arm away as he quickly turned to head for the door.

"Rex stop!" Skywalker ordered but Rex's fear and desire to escape over road his inbread need to follow orders. He reached for the door. "I said stop!" Skywalker barked and the next thing Rex knew he was forcibly turned around and slammed up against the door he looked up and saw Skywalker with his hands stretched out using the force to keep in in place.

Rex's eyes widened as bile rose in his mouth, his heart spastically beating… he wasn't on the Resolute, he wasn't in General Skywalker's quarters, right now he was back on Limbus 2, right now he was trapped by Ventress… and all the pain, the embarrassment, anguish, fear and loathing assaulted him as he was reminded of his failure… of his shame.

"Please don't." Rex sobbed "Not like this! Not again!" He cried

It was Rex's voice that broke thru Anakin's frustration and anger. That voice, always so strong, always so sure… it now shook, now it begged. Shocked, Anakin released him and watched as Rex slid down the back of the door as his legs gave out as he hugged himself and hunched over.

"Please don't." He whispered as his body shook as a sobbed escaped him no matter how hard he tried to suppress him.

Anakin looked at Rex with wide eyes, he'd never seen Rex like this before. Anakin moved slowly next to Rex and knelt beside him careful not to touch him "Rex…?" He said softly as Rex just continued to hold himself and that's when Anakin saw it… tears escaping from under sealed eyes. Anakin's heart broke "Rex… I'm sorry." He said raising his hands worriedly reaching out but not touching for fear of doing more harm than good. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." He told him as he swallowed hard but Rex's words had been heard and could not be unheard and Anakin began to fear the worst. "Someone… hurt you… didn't they?" He asked

Rex shook his head "Please don't ask me to answer that, Sir." He begged

Anakin's temper flared, someone had hurt Rex… hurt HIS Captain, and they was going to pay dearly for it! Anakin forced himself to calm down, right now he had to help Rex.

"Rex…" Anakin said and this time he did reach out…

"Don't!" Rex sobbed as he pulled away when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he tried to pull into himself tighter.

"It's okay… it's just me." Skywalker said in a gentle voice "It's just Anakin."

Rex's breath caught in his throat, The General never used his first name with Rex… never! He was always General Skywalker, Skywalker, Sir….

"You're… safe, you know that right?" Anakin asked then winced a bit _:Yeah, safe after you tossed him against a wall… way to go Ani! Brilliant strategy!:_ "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, okay?" He reached out again and settled one hand on Rex's shoulder. Rex winced but didn't pull away this time. Anakin smiled a bit "It's okay…" He said "Whatever it is… it's going to be okay. We'll work it out…" He said as he moved closer to Rex and moved his other arm to gently wrap around the Captain's shoulder.

"I promise I'll help you." Anakin continued

"You won't." Rex sobbed

Anakin frowned "Why wouldn't I?" He asked confused

"You don't know…" Rex whispered softly

"Then tell me." Anakin said gently

"I can't!" Rex said pained "You… won't want me to be your Captain anymore." Rex's voice shook "I don't DESERVE to be your Captain anymore!"

"That's nonsense." Anakin told him "There isn't anyone in the universe I'd trade you for." He half smiled "And no one that can put up with me for as long as you have. I think there should be medal for you for that!"

"Please don't joke about this, Sir." Rex sobbed

Anakin winced "I'm sorry." He said "I really am. But Rex… whatever's happened, I'm positive it wasn't your fault." Rex just shook his head as Anakin swallowed "I wish you would believe me." Anakin said softly, pained "I wish you would tell me what happened so I can help you." He continued and finally he gently pulled Rex too him tucking Rex's head under his chin as he surrounded his shoulders in his arms "It hurts me so much to see you like this and knowing right now there's nothing I can do." He swallowed hard "I don't do helpless well, Rex." He said as he closed his eyes his heart thudding hard

_:The person I love is hurting and there's nothing I can DO about it!:_ Anakin ground his teeth

Rex gasped drawing Anakin's attention "What did you say?" Rex asked softly, his voice shaking…

Anakin's eyes widened _:Oh Fek!: _His mind whirled _:Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud!:_ Anakin swallowed hard "What?" he heard himself ask and winced a bit. _:Great… brilliant. Some smooth Jedi you are!:_

Rex was silent "Nevermind, Sir." He finally said softly, pained "I thought you had said something…" Anakin felt Rex begin to pull away

Anakin panicked, Rex was going to leave! "I said I love you!" Anakin blurted out as Rex froze as Anakin pushed on "I do." He said more gently as his arms tightened around Rex's shoulder "I love you." He repeated "I love you, and you're hurting, and you're telling me there's nothing I can do about what's hurting you… and I got a little crazy because there is nothing I can do because you won't tell me… and then I went and… hurt you myself." Anakin's voice broke a bit as tears stung his eyes "I'm sorry Rex." He said as he laid his forehead atop Rex's head his heart aching "I can do so much with the force. Move things, fight, heal… but I can't… I can't make you alright… and I just want you to be alright Rex." He sealed his eyes tightly against the pain and helplessness he felt.

Rex stayed motionless in his arms, in shock. The General was babbling… the General never babbled… well not like this anyways. Most of the time it was boasting… then Rex realized his own thoughts were well… babbling a bit. He didn't know what to do… his emotions were all over the board. The General said that he loved him… loved Rex! That made Rex's heart soar... and for an instant Rex was the happiest man in the universe… and then he realized that the General didn't know… what Rex had done. Rex sealed his eyes as pain lodged in his heart… if the General knew, he wouldn't want Rex anymore. He wouldn't want someone… tainted by the Dark Side.

But Skywalker knew something was wrong… and he wouldn't let it go, and the not knowing was hurting him. Rex swallowed hard, he knew what he had to do… he couldn't let the man he loved suffer… not because of him…he wasn't worth it. Limbus 2 had shown him that…

"It was Ventress…" Rex heard himself say softly, pain etched into his voice.

Anakin opened his eyes as he raised his eyes, his eyes clouded "Ventress?" He asked as Rex nodded.

"She was on Limbus 2." He said his voice shaking a bit. Anakin nodded a bit, Rex had reported that he had seen Ventress "She…" Rex's voice shook "She…" He tried to curl in on himself more.

Anakin swallowed hard but forced himself to be calm "It's okay." He said gently as he rubbed Rex's back "Take your time…."

There was a moment or two pause and then "She assaulted me." Rex said tightly "Sexually."

Anakin felt as if someone had just slammed a fist into his chest and ripped out his heart. His hand stilled his eyes wide, he couldn't believe what he just heard his heart pounded so hard it actually began to hurt, blood roared behind his ears as a cold hate spread through him at the thought of Ventress touching Rex… touching HIS Captain….!

_:I am going to KILL HER!:_ Anakin's mind roared as acid poured through his veins.

It wasn't until he felt Rex pull away that Anakin was able to pull himself out of the dark web of hate and look at Rex. The Clone Captain had pulled away from him and he had been talking…. Anakin hadn't heard…too wrapped up in his own thoughts….

"… so I understand, Sir." Rex said his voice filled with anguish and pain as Anakin. He refused to look at Anakin as he moved to stand up "I can fill out a request for transfer if that will make things… easier."

Anakin blinked _:Transfer?!:_ His mind whirled as Rex rose, Anakin jump to his feet "Rex wait!" Anakin choked out as Rex froze still not looking at him as Anakin's eyes clouded "I… I don't want you to transfer!" He told him as he swallowed hard

Rex blinked a bit and turned a bit "Sir?" He asked unsure

"I don't want you to transfer." Anakin said his voice a bit more calm now his eyes clouded "Rex, I'm so sorry that Ventress…" He faltered, he couldn't even say it just the thought make him sick "Please Rex…." Anakin said as he reached out and put a hand on Rex's shoulder "Please don't go. I don't WANT you to go."

THAT made Rex looked up at Skywalker with disbelief in his eyes "What?" He asked in shock his eyes wide.

Anakin half smiled "Did you miss the whole, me pouring my heart out to you and saying that I love you?" Anakin asked with a wan smile

Rex's eyes clouded as he looked at Anakin "That was before…" He said his voice shaking

Anakin's eyes softened, he still wanted to slice Ventress into tiny pieces but right now he had to focus on Rex and get things straight otherwise Anakin knew he'd lose him forever. "It changes nothing." Anakin said as Rex looked at him in shock Anakin's eyes clouded as he reached up and gently cupped Rex's face as he saw the Clone Captain pale a bit and then flush at the intimate gesture "She assaulted you…" Anakin said "You didn't willingly…"

"But it was!" Rex cried as Anakin started in shock as the outburst from Rex.

Rex pulled away, pushing Anakin's hand from him as he turned and wrapped his arms around himself "You don't understand, Sir!" Rex said his voice shaking his eyes sealed "She made me think it was you that I was…." Rex' voice broke as he covered his face with his hands "I thought I was with you….." Rex sobbed as he sank to his knees and bowed his head "I thought it was you…" He whispered pained Rex felt revolting, he wanted to crawl out of his own skin…

Anakin watched with wide eyes as Rex literally fell apart in front of him. Anakin's emotions were literally all over the board Rage, and hate at Ventress seared thru him. How DARE she do something like that! Make Rex think that he was with Anakin….

Anakin blinked… _:Wait, he thought he was with… me?:_ That thought killed the rage that seared through him as looked at Rex kneeling on the ground face in his hands and Anakin could feel the self-loathing, self-hatred, coming from him… he could feel how repulsive Rex felt about himself, how… dirty he thought he was…

"No…" Anakin heard himself say as he moved next to Rex and knelt down one arm going around his shoulder.

"Don't!" Rex hissed as he jerked away "Don't touch me, please…" Rex whispered "I'm disgusting…"

"No, you're not." Anakin said gently as he moved closer again and gathered Rex to him, holding Rex's head to his chest as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder "You're not disgusting." He said and smiled a little "Far from it."

Rex swallowed hard, trying to get himself under control as he felt Skywalker pull him close, and tuck him protectively under his chin… comforting him. They stayed like that for a while with Skywalker holding him as Rex tried regain control of himself. After a while Rex took a shuddering breath in and let it out.

"Better?" Anakin asked gently

"Somewhat, Sir." Rex said blandly, he was exhausted… mentally and emotionally. Still, he was surprised that the General hadn't ordered him out, or ran screaming for the hills.

"So… you thought you were with me?" Anakin asked gently. Rex froze as his mouth went dry then suddenly Anakin's hand came up and gently stroked Rex's short cropped hair "It's okay, Rex." He said gently sense Rex's fear "Again, you couldn't have missed me blurting out 'I love you' a while ago."

Rex jerked up and looked at Anakin in shock "But…"

Anakin shook his head "But nothing…" He said as he reached out and cupped Rex's face "Still doesn't change anything."

"I… I don't understand." Rex said his eyes clouding

Anakin's eyes softened "Ventress tricked you." He said "She used the force and created an illusion and used your own thoughts against you." He shook his head "You were in a situation you thought was… real, you reacting accordingly." His eyes clouded "What happened… still wasn't your fault."

Rex's breath caught in his chest, for a moment he couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding so hard "I… I…" He tried but words failed him.

Anakin smiled again "I love you." He said gently and slowly he leaned forward and did something he always dreamed of doing…. He laid his lips on Rex's and claimed them in a kiss.

A small noise escaped Rex as Skywalker's lip set upon his, his eyes widened and if possible his heart beat faster as Skywalker moved his lips over Rex's. Anakin parted his lips a bit, and gently coaxed Rex's lips open as he slid his in and claimed Rex in a full kiss. Rex's breath caught in his throat as he gripped onto Skywalker's shoulder… his eyes clouding a bit and then shut completely at he surrendered to the kiss.

This kiss wasn't the passion frenzy kiss like on Limbus 2, this was slow… gentle. Skywalker took his time, cajoling Rex's tongue to respond to his. Rex tentatively followed earning a soft moan from the man in front of him. Rex didn't know how long they kissed, but when Skywalker gently pulled back Rex was breathless, he still has his eyes closed as he took in a shaking breath.

"Please be real." He whispered softly, his voice shaking afraid of a repeat of what happened on the planet.

"I am real, Rex." Skywalker told him as one hand released the clone's face and reached over and grasped one of Rex's hands and brought it up to his face pressing Rex's hand to his cheek "If you open your eyes you'll see I'm real."

Rex swallowed hard "I'm… afraid."

"I know." Anakin said softly "But I promise, I'll still be here when your eyes open."

Rex's hand shook as he slowly forced his eyes open and looked up… to see the pair of blue eyes looking back at him, with love shining from them. "Hey handsome…" Anakin said with a wan smile.

Rex's eyes stung with tears "I…" He tried "Sir, I…"

Anakin chuckled that rich chuckle of his "I think after that kiss you can call me Anakin." He said with a wry smile "Calling me 'Sir' right now just feels weird!"

"If… you say…" Rex said as he swallowed a bit and looked up with a tentative smile "Anakin…"

Anakin smiled "I like the way you say my name." He said as he leaned in for another quick kiss startling Rex a bit as he pulled back just as quickly "Sorry, you just looked so cute." He chuckled

Rex frowned, as his cheeks flushed a bit "I am a Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic…" He said "I am not 'cute'." He informed Anakin

Anakin grinned "Oh, I'm not so sure about that." He said mischievously "I think you look plenty cute!"

Rex rolled his eyes "With respect, Sir…"

"And what's with the Sir again?" Anakin pouted a bit

"I…." That's as far as Rex got as Anakin swooped in for another kiss, but this time he claimed Rex's mouth again his tongue diving in as Rex's head swam as he tried to keep up. Then after a moment Anakin parted them again and smiled as he looked at the dazed Clone Captain.

"Hum… if I know that's what it takes…." He mused with a smile. Rex flushed hard again and narrowed his eyes at Anakin "Oooo, scary face!" Anakin said his eyes glittering with mischief "Have to do something about that…." He moved in again Rex turned his head thinking that he was going for his lips once more… but this time Anakin ducked his head and his lips fasted into Rex's throat.

Rex gasped out as he felt Anakin pull down the collar of his shirt his lips and tongue making the notch of his throat, nipping and gently biting as a moan escaped from Rex's lips as he held onto Anakin's shoulder as Anakin pushed him gently down onto the ground cupping his face in one hand as he moved to the other side of Rex's throat…

Rex's body trembled, he felt himself flush… his member hardened quickly as Rex panted. Anakin pulled back a moment and looked at the flushed man beneath him and smiled "I didn't realize that you were so sensitive." He said in almost a purr…. Anakin's hand came up and gently laid over his chest plate as he smiled at Rex "Want to lose the armor?" He asked

Rex's eyes clouded "I…" He swallowed hard

Anakin smiled a bit "I want you to be comfortable…" He said as he smirked "And I don't think making out in armor is very comfortable!"

He had a point…. Rex sat up as he began unclipping his armor he had all the top off and his hands moved to start talking off the bottom, when he hesitated Anakin looked at him curiously "What's wrong?"

Rex swallowed "I…" Rex said as he licked his lips "When Ventress… assaulted me, I was in my armor." He said softly as Anakin's eyes clouded

"You were in…?" Anakin said confused "But… how did…"

"I just removed the groin plate." Rex admitted softly as he bowed his head a bit as he closed his eyes "It wasn't… how I thought it would be." He swallowed

Anakin paused for a moment then slowly he asked "Rex…" He said softly as reached out and cupped his face "Was that your first time?"

Rex's eyes snapped open but he didn't look at Anakin, Anakin felt the flush and that told him all he needed. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he once again gathered Rex into his arm "I'm so sorry she took that from you."

Rex swallowed the tears that threatened to overflow, once again he felt so dirty he tried to pull away but Skywalker wouldn't let him. "Stop…." He said gently "You don't have to hide… not from me." There was a pause "Do you want me to show you?" He asked

Rex blinked confused "Show me?" He asked

"How a first time should be?" Anakin asked softly

Rex pulled away and looked at Anakin with wide eyes as he smiled at Rex "If you want, that is…." He added

"You… want to…" Rex's eyes were wide as Anakin chuckled

"Yes… I want to be with you Rex." Anakin said as his hands slipped up to his face "I want to show you what it's like…." He said his breath on Rex's lips as Rex simply look up "To be with someone who really loves you…" He said as he claimed Rex's lips again… this time the kiss was passionate, intense, and Rex felt almost overwhelmed by it.

Rex gave up trying to follow the kiss, instead his hands scrambled at the rest of his armor. Skywalker… no Anakin continued kissing him until the last piece was off. Only then did Anakin pull back to look at Rex who was panting, his eyes dilated as his body thrummed and his shaft throbbed.

"Look at you…" Anakin said huskily "So sexy… but still overdressed…" He said and smirked "For that matter so am I." He said as he reached for his robes and began pulling them off.

Rex follow suit and all the offensive clothing was soon removed, Rex looked up and saw Anakin on his hands and knees looking at Rex hungrily "You look good enough to eat…" He whispered as he crawled over to Rex on all fours and claimed his mouth again in a searing kiss as his hands pushed him back gently Rex hesitated a moment, unsure where to put his hands then finally they latched onto Anakin's upper arms. Desire poured thru his veins as their tongues danced, as Rex ached for more.

Anakin pulled back and moved down Rex's body his lips nipping at his throat "Did she kiss you here?" He asked as his lips latched on and nipped and sucked.

"N… no." Rex panted moaning out wantonly

Anakin moved down to his chest his lips still nipping his tongue moved down swirling around one of Rex's dusky nipples. Electricity seemed to shook from Rex's nipple to his groin as Rex moan and he felt himself grow harder if that was possible…he writhed as Anakin's mouth worked his chest, moving from nipple to nipple, clever fingers fingering the taunt buds as Rex thought he would go crazy. Rex reached out to try to ease the ache between his legs but Anakin caught his hands.

"That's mine." He said with a possessive air to his voice that made Rex shiver. Anakin held his wrists as he moved down Rex's body… over his stomach, his abdomen… then finally he nudged Rex's leg apart and settled between them.

Rex tried to stifle a gasp as he felt something slick and wet travel the underside of his throbbing member. Anakin climbed up his body and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. "I want to hear you." He panted his blue eyes devouring Rex's as he smirked "Air tight bulkheads… virtually sound proof…. No one's going to hear…." He breathed as his hand moved down and pressed against Rex's throbbing member "Moan for me…."

Rex did just that, he couldn't help the sound that escaped from his lips as he thrust against Anakin's hand then suddenly the hand was taken away. A whimper came from Rex but in the next moment Rex's eyes shot open as he felt something warm and wet engulf him. Rex raised to his elbows and saw Anakin take his entire length into his mouth Rex flopped back down as he writhed panting as Anakin slowly worked him… it was agony…. it was wonderful.

Anakin pulled up on his shaft and it popped out of his mouth as he raised two fingers to Rex's mouth Rex looked down at him panting as Anakin smiled hungrily at him "Suck on them." He ordered.

Rex immediately obeyed as he opened him mouth and took Anakin's fingers in. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing but he sucked them, and twirled his tongue around them trying to mimic what he had felt Anakin do on his shaft. After a moment or two Anakin pulled his fingers out of Rex's mouth as Rex looked down at him panting as Anakin smiled at him.

"I'll go gently." He told Rex as he moved back down and took Rex back into his mouth as Rex panted his back arching slightly as he felt Anakin wrap his hand around Rex's shaft and set a steady pace. Rex was lost in the sensation until he felt something touch at the top of his rear, and then slide between his cheeks.

He gasped and looked down at Anakin in shock and confusion. Anakin pulled his mouth from Rex "What?" He asked

"I… why are you touching… there?" He asked his face flushed and not just from desire

Anakin looked at him curiously for a moment then understanding dawned on his face as he smiled "You haven't done it this way before…." It was more statement than question

"N… no." Rex said as he looked away and swallowed "I… she took me… inside her." He said as Anakin could feel Rex's erection soften and he could feel the shame start to creep over the desire and want.

Anakin quickly ducked his head back down and took Rex full to the hilt, and hummed. Rex's reaction was immediate… his gasped out, then a wanton moan bubbled up from inside him as his back arched slightly at the sensation. Anakin pulled his mouth away from Rex again as Rex's back slumped back to the ground but his was panting. Anakin climbed up Rex's body and thoroughly took his mouth leaving Rex dazed as he pulled back and looked down at the man in his arms.

"Do you trust me Rex?" He asked

"Yes." There was no hesitation in the soft reply as Anakin smiled as he brought up his fingers again "Then trust me to take care of you…" He said as he pressed his fingers gently on Rex's lip. Rex understood the unspoken command and began sucking on Anakin's fingers again. When they were coated enough Anakin pulled them out and moved down Rex's body again taking him back in his mouth distracting Rex as he moved his hand into position again…

Rex felt Anakin's finger move around the outer ring of muscle… it felt odd, but not unpleasant…. His attention mostly distracted by the mouth and hand that worked his shaft in a cruel steady pace. Suddenly he felt Anakin's finger push past the ring he gasped out and that's when Anakin hummed again.

"Oh _KRIFF_!" Rex gasped out as the vibrations nearly made him release, but Anakin's other hand pressed down on him… keeping him from coming as Rex mewled in denied release. Rex didn't know when Anakin added another finger but he could feel the Jedi stretching the muscle gently and then dip back inside…. And then….

"_FEK_!" Rex shouted as white lightening shot from a spot that Anakin touch straight to his groin. Rex cried out, his body again denied released from the pressure Anakin was pressing on his scrotum.

Rex's head thrashed back and forth, his hands scrambling at the floor as he was worked mouth and fingers as his back arched "Please…!" He begged, he couldn't stand it anymore he needed to cum…..

He felt Anakin chuckle as his mouth went down him again and suddenly the pressure was gone as Rex's back arched and Anakin's figure message that spot as Rex's voice broke as he felt himself overflowing, pulsing harder and faster than he ever could remember over, and over for what seemed like forever until his muscles gave and he flopped onto the ground, his whole body shaking from the release he felt Anakin pull his finger back and his mouth slide up Rex's over sensitive shaft as Rex whimpered and squirmed as Anakin released his semi-hard member from his mouth and crawled up between his legs.

He caught Rex's slack lips in a searing kiss that Rex tried to respond to, and then he pulled back at Rex looked up at him with dazed eyes. "So handsome…" Anakin breathed as he licked his palm and wrapped one hand around himself…. So was so hard he hurt as he moved between Rex's legs, he brushed his tip against Rex's opening as Rex looked up at him "Rex…?" He whispered his voice sharpened with want and desire.

Rex nodded slowly as Anakin gripped his hips and in one powerful motion thrust himself to the hilt into Rex. Rex cried out as Anakin stilled as Rex tried to pull away. "It's okay…" Anakin soothed leaning down holding Rex who bit his lip as his muscles burned "It'll get better, I swear it will…. I won't move until you're ready." He said as he claimed Rex's lips in a kiss and his hand reached between them and gently massage Rex's soft member.

Rex cried out at the sudden intrusion, it burned but the burn began to lessen as Rex relaxed and then was distracted by Anakin touching him again after a few moments Anakin pulled back slightly and pushed in.

Rex gasped as that same spot from before was touched deep within him. Rex looked up panting as his member hardened again as Anakin smiled "Found it." He said as he pulled out and pushed in again touching the spot again.

Rex cried out as Anakin gripped his hips again as he aimed for that same spot over and over as his pace grew faster and faster. Rex gasped and panted…. All form of speech had long since left him as he writhed and arched his back his shaft was hard again, it was hot, heavy and then suddenly he felt Anakin's hand wrapped around him pulling on him as Rex looked up locking eyes with him.

"Cum for me Rex!" Anakin panted sweat beading on his brow as he continued his pace

It was two more thrusts, and one more pull on his shaft and Rex cried out again as he spilled over into Anakin's hand as Anakin thrust once, twice, three times more and then buried himself deeply into Rex as Rex felt Anakin's member throbbing inside him as he spilled over panting as Anakin bowed his head resting it on Rex's shoulder as Rex raised shaky arms and wrapped them around Anakin.

"I love you." Rex whispered softly as he felt Anakin chuckle.

"I know." Came the reply filled with love.

* * *

_Author's Note: End of Anakin… next Obi-wan!_


	3. Chapter 3: Obi-wan Kanobi

**_OBI-WAN KANOBI_**

_Author's Note__: Okay, there aren't very many Obi-wan/Rex pairings that I've seen. Mostly because it's been Obi-wan/Cody pairings… but hey, just because Obi-wan isn't the General Rex works will all the time, doesn't mean that it couldn't happen! *smirks*_

_Sub-Note__:__Okay… not really happy with this chapter after I finished it. I feel like it rambles a lot… but then again Obi-wan can tend to ramble a bit and get distracted by the shiny… so I left it as is. I *MAY* redo it later… depends on how I feel, if I can come up with something better. Mostly it depends on if I get thru all the pairings I want to do! _

* * *

Obi-wan was walking through the _Resolute_ on his way down to Medical. He had heard that some of his troops had been separated and that Anakin's Captain, Rex, had been completely cut off from the rest of the company. Obi-wan was glad to hear that the good Captain had managed to come back in one piece, and he was more curious to ask him some questions about his run in with Ventress…

Obi-wan rounded the corner just in time to see said Captain step out from the Medical bay. Obi-wan smiled and raised his hand to call out to him… but something stopped him. Obi-wan's eyes clouded… something was… off.

Rex stood in front of medical for a moment, his shoulders slightly slouched and Obi-wan picked up the sense of… despair and anguish coming from the Clone Captain. He looked tired… worn out, and not the usual tired or worn out that he looked from a battle.

_:I'm… going to have to tell him.:_ Rex thought in agony as he sealed his eyes _:I can't let him be blindsided in case he runs into Ventress.:_ Rex swallowed hard _:I… can only hope he doesn't... hate me… after…:_ Rex's chest tightened at the thought of the man he loved finding him… repulsive after having let Ventress… touch him. _:Obi-wan…:_

Something was definitely wrong, Obi-wan didn't need the Force to tell him that! He moved toward Captain Rex, and was right next to him when he reached out…

"Captain…" That was as far as he got.

Rex's back went ram-rod straight as he jerked around and back his amber eyes wide. Obi-wan's own eyes widened at bit as he felt surprise and a moment's stab of… fear?

"General Kanobi…" Rex recovered quickly masking any emotions that had been there before "I'm sorry Sir, you startled me." He said his eyes sliding slightly to the left.

Obi-wan lowered his hand, but worry still gnawed at him as he smiled a bit "My apologies, Captain." He said gently then paused "You… looked at if you had something on your mind." He said

Rex stilled a moment and again Obi-wan felt a sense of… shame?

"Just… getting my thoughts in order, Sir." He said "General Skywalker is going to want my report soon."

Obi-wan didn't need to the Force to tell him that it wasn't all just about a report. "Ah." He said as he folded his arms "To be honest I was hoping speak with you about your run in with Ventress….." Obi-wan's voice trailed off as his breath caught in his chest.

Waves of emotions poured off from Rex… anger, shame, humiliation, anguish, and a deep sense of self-loathing. Obi-wan wasn't prepared for the onslaught of it. He was so caught up in it he found himself unable to move or speak. It wasn't until he felt someone shake him by the shoulder that he was able to come back to himself…

"General!" A voice called… concerned, worried "Sir!"

Obi-wan blinked and looked up. He saw Rex his hands on Obi-wan's shoulders shaking him a bit. Obi-wan's heart pounded from the raw emotions as he looked to the man in front of him dazed "Captain Rex…?" He said softly

"General, are you okay?" Rex asked his amber eyes filled with worry.

"I… think so." Obi-wan said as he raised a hand to touch his temple "What… happened?" He asked

Rex released a breath "I'm not sure, Sir." He said, his voice calmer "You…" Rex paused for a moment "You said you wanted to ask me about… Ventress…" There was something in the way Rex had said her name that made Obi-wan look up. Rex was looking at him, worried but pressed on "Then you… you seemed to shut down." He said "You just… stood there, staring out into space." Rex's eyes clouded "It's like you were just… gone."

"I see." Obi-wan said for lack of a better explanation as he smiled a bit "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Obi-wan felt Rex's relief that he appeared to be alright as he smiled a bit "I'm just glad that you're okay, Sir." He said his smile faded "But, what happened?" He asked

Obi-wan frowned "I'm… not quite sure." He admitted as his mind tried to sort out what had just happened. Truth was, he had a pretty good idea of what had happened. But admitting to Rex that Obi-wan got overwhelmed from all the emotions he had sense from the Captain wasn't a conversation that he wanted to have in the hall in front of medical!

Obi-wan knew that something had happened to Rex down on Limbus 2, and it definitely had to deal with Ventress. Obi-wan sighed and pressed his hand up to his forehead a bit.

"Sir?" Rex asked, the worry back in his voice

"I'm okay." He said "Just a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should go into medical and get checked out, Sir?" Rex said, as the worry in his voice grew a bit. Obi-wan found that curious, why was Rex so worried? And why did it cause Obi-wan's heart to warm and his stomach flutter?

"No, it's not that serious." He lowered his hand and smile a bit "I may be just a little more tired than I thought. It's been a busy day." He looked at Rex curiously "You're looking a bit tired yourself Captain." He smiled gently "Why don't we grab some tea in the mess?" Obi-wan suggested "We can talk about what happened down on Limbus 2, and possibly see where and how you got split off from the rest of Torrent?"

Obi-wan felt the spike of fear when mentions what happened down on Limbus 2, but then he changes his tactic to talk about how Rex got split from the company and avoided anything that related to the subject of Ventress. Obi-wan knew if he wanted to find out what happened he would have to tread carefully.

"The mess?" Rex said as he tried to hide his fear at talking about anything related to what happened down on the planet but Obi-wan seemed more interested now in finding out what happened and how Rex got separated. That… didn't seem so bad, and if Rex was honest with himself he wanted a few more moments with the Jedi before he had to tell him… before everything… changed. Rex swallowed a bit and forced a bit of a smile "That sounds good, Sir." He said looking at Obi-wan.

"Well then." Obi-wan smiled "Shale we?" He said as Rex nodded as they walked thru the ship to the mess.

Upon entering Obi-wan looked around, they mess wasn't that crowded. A few Troopers and Ship personnel were there. "Looks like we missed the crowd." Obi-wan said as Rex nodded a bit. They both went over to the drink station and Obi-wan made his tea while Rex grabbed a cup of Caf and they moved to a table slightly away from anyone else.

Obi-wan sat down and took a sip as he brought down his mug he looked at Rex who looked at his Caf for a moment as Obi-wan smiled "You know…" He began conversationally as Rex looked up, giving the General his full attention "I've notice that almost all the Troopers prefer Caf to tea." He said "Why is that?" He asked curiously

Rex looked at Obi-wan a moment, his mind thrown a bit by the question. Then he half smiled "I'm not sure, Sir." He admitted "Maybe something to do with our metabolism." He offered.

"Really?" Obi-wan asked

Rex nodded "Because we have higher muscle mass we burn thru more calories just to keep the density with all our training." He shrugged a bit "Since we burn more calories, we have to eat more to maintain our energy levels…" He half smiled again as he raised the mug "So anything to give us an extra boost is always a good thing." He said taking a sip.

"Interesting." Obi-wan mused "But did you know that there are certain teas out there that actually have a higher stimulant proportion than caf?" He asked curiously

Rex blinked a bit "I… didn't, Sir." He said a little curiously

"Oh yes…." He smiled and began talking about a tea he had once tried that had kept him up for 3 days straight and how he had been… a little crazy from the lack of sleep. Rex listened and laughed at his story.

Obi-wan felt a little bad. He knew that Rex was very guarded about the subject of Limbus 2 and Ventress. Obi-wan KNEW something happened to the Captain on the planet, and he was pretty sure that out of all the people in the universe… the Captain would never talk to him about what had happened. Why would he? Obi-wan wasn't his General… and Anakin…

_:Anakin isn't very good with… sensitive issues.:_ Obi-wan thought absently as Rex asked him a question

"Is that true, Sir?" Rex asked with a chuckle

"Every word." Obi-wan said and half smiled "I almost swore off tea forever after that." He raised his cup a bit "Almost." He chuckled

"Seems like almost all the Jedi drink tea." Rex said "Except General Skywalker."

"Yes well… Anakin hasn't yet learned to appreciate the more elegant taste of tea." Obi-wan chuckled as he watched Rex. He looked more at ease then he had been outside of medical and Obi-wan was glad of that but he knew the reprieve would be short lived. He needed to find out what exactly happened to the Clone Captain and why he felt so full of despair and self-loathing.

Internally Obi-wan frowned, why was it so important to him? He couldn't really fathom why. He KNEW something happened and it affected Rex deeply, to feel that much that strongly…

"Sir?" Rex's voice broke into his thoughts

"Hm?" Obi-wan blinked and looked up at the Captain who was looking at him again with a worried look

"You sure you're alright, Sir?" Rex asked his eyes clouding "You… zoned out again."

Obi-wan blinked and mentally cursed himself, caught up in his own thoughts "I'm fine." He said "Sorry." He added apologetically

Rex seemed to look at him for a moment more, as if assessing to see if Obi-wan was telling him the truth or not "Maybe you should get some rest, Sir." He suggested finally, his eyes clouded a bit

Obi-wan sighed "Perhaps your right." He said softly. _:If I keep getting distracted, I won't ever be able to find out what happened.:_ Obi-wan admonished to himself as he smiled "Would you mind if we postponed our conversation till later?" He asked curiously

Rex smiled a bit "Not at all, Sir." He said with a wan smile

"Thank you." Obi-wan rose as Rex rose with him and smiled at the man before him "Till tomorrow then Captain." He said

"Sir!" Rex said crisply as Obi-wan nodded his head and moved off at Rex watched him go.

_:Tomorrow.:_ Rex thought to himself as he sat back down looking at his Caf _:I'll tell him tomorrow.:_ But a part of Rex's brain was calling him a coward.

* * *

Obi-wan woke gasping as he bolted up from his bed. His heart was pounding, his breathing coming to him in panting huffs. His mind trying to recall the pieces of a dream/nightmare that he had just experienced…

His eyes clouded… there was something about Ventress, about being trapped…Obi-wan could feel her fingers on his face….. he shuddered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Ugh…" He said half to himself as he rubbed his cheeks a bit trying to get the ghost feeling of her fingers off his skin. The whole dream had been surreal… definitely had a powerful sexual overtone to it.

Obi-wan felt himself flush, he hadn't felt desires like this since all those years ago with Satine… Obi-wan shuddered again "The fact that Ventress could make me feel anything like that….!" He trained off frowning.

_:No… that's not right.:_ His eyes clouded, as he tried to piece the fragmented reminisce of the dream back together. "No… it wasn't Ventress I was seeing…" He frowned as he tried to remember who it was…. try as he might he couldn't remember the face….

_:No…!:_

Obi-wan's head snapped up as he heard the soft, anguished cry. He tilted his head and 'listened' his blue eyes clouding in concern.

_:No please!:_

Obi-wan's eyes widened as his breath caught in his chest, the feelings of fear and anguish laced the tormented thought.

_:It wasn't my dream.:_ Obi-wan suddenly realized as he threw back the blankets and grabbed a robe as he hastily tied it over his sleeping clothes as he 'listened' more and tried to pinpoint the location of the one trapped in the tormented dream.

"There…." Obi-wan said as he quickly moved out of his quarters he looked down the hall, no one was there. It was during the ships 'night cycle' and most of the crew was sleeping. Obi-wan quickly made his way down the halls following the tread of the thought. His eyes clouding more… it was odd that he would be so sensitized to thoughts like this he knew that almost everyone had nightmares in some form or another but for him to be pulled into one…

His feet slowed as he looked at the door the stopped in front of door where the thoughts had led him as his eyes widened _:Captain Rex's quarters…?!:_ He thought to himself a bit in shock. Obi-wan's mouth went dry as his stomach churned…

_:Feelings of fear, and shame… then dreams like that… along with pleas for help…:_ Obi-wan didn't like the implications, not one bit.

He balled his fist and firmed his lips as he pressed the door's control panel. The door whisked open and Obi-wan quickly slipped in and shut the door, he was positive that if what assumed was causing the nightmares that Rex would not want it to be on public display. He looked around the small office his eyes clouding.

_*THUD!*_

The unforgiving sounds of flesh on metal echoed in the room. Obi-wan carefully made his way over to the door opposite the office area. He could feel the nightmare gripping the man behind the door so powerfully the intensity of the emotions almost sent Obi-wan to his knees… feelings of shame, anguish mixed with arousal, and desire…

With a slightly shaking hand, Obi-wan activated the door… it swished opened an in the dark Obi-wan could see….

Rex was lying on his bed, his head jerking from side to side, he was wearing the standard red color issue sleeping ware the blankets kicked off from the invisible fight his breathing was erratic as his body thrashed abit…

"No… don't!" He moaned in despair

"Rex…" Obi-wan whispered his eyes clouded in pain at the sight before him. He wasn't sure why… but he felt his heart break and weep.

"Get off me!" Rex cried out suddenly, that made Obi-wan jerk back a bit in shock. He'd never heard the Clone Captain cry out like that before, NEVER. Then his feet propelled him forward in a need to help him.

"Rex!" Obi-wan called out softly. He had to wake the other man up, he couldn't leave him trapped in his nightmare! "Rex… wake up!" He called as he reached out to the other man his hands barely touching his shoulder…

Rex's eyes snapped open and for a moment Obi-wan was relieved… until he saw those amber eyes hardened at him.

"_Shabuir!_" He shouted and the next thing Obi-wan knew, his gripped his shoulders as he was slammed up against the wall behind him. Obi-wan blinked, his head colliding with the wall as he saw stars and felt all the air pushed out of his lungs as he coughed trying to catch his breath. "How did you get on this ship?!" Rex demanded his body pinning Obi-wan against the wall as Obi-wan looked up his blue eyes pained as he saw Rex look at him with battled hardened, hate filled eyes.

Obi-wan blinked as realization hit him… _:He doesn't recognize me!:_ Obi-wan's heart churned

"Rex…_*koff, koff*_… it's….me!" Obi-wan wheezed pained as he looked at the Clone Captain with pleading eyes

Rex's eyes hardened even more "You're lying!" Rex changed as he slammed Obi-wan against the wall again anger and rage poured from him causing Obi-wan's body to tremble at the sheer force of it "You _kriffing_ witch!" He hissed "How DARE you keep using his form!"

Obi-wan blinked _:His… form? My form?:_ He thought his mind dazed from the mental and physical assault.

"Tell me what I want to know!" Rex shouted as his hand suddenly released Obi-wan's shoulder and quickly wrapped around his throat as Obi-wan's eyes widened "Or I'll break your damned neck!" He hissed as Obi-wan felt the hands tighten around him.

Panicked Obi-wan reached for Rex's hands "Rex…. wait!" He gasped out pleading "You don't….." He gasped "Understand!" The hands tightened as Obi-wan struggled for breath "I'm not…. Ventress!" His hands squeezed pleadingly around Rex's wrists begging for him to understand.

Obi-wan could've used the force so easily to make Rex let him go. But he was more afraid of what would happen after. If Rex had been assaulted by Ventress, Obi-wan was sure that right now in the state he was in that it would only inflame the situation, and Obi-wan couldn't do it. Rex was hurting… he could sense him literally bleeding thru the Force and Obi-wan didn't have the heart to hurt him more….

"Rex… please!" He gasped his eyes widening as darkness seemed to creep slowly in the edges of it. His mind thought frantically "Tea!" He gasped out

Rex frowned "What?" He snapped angrily

"In… mess!" Obi-wan pleaded as he legs wobbled "We talked….." Obi-wan whispered his fight to stay conscious failing "….about…. tea." He wheezed as he fought to look up at Rex the Clone Captain's eyes hinged with confusion as Obi-wan… looked up at the man in front of him his eyes pleading "Please… Rex…"

Suddenly Rex's eyes widened and the hands tightening around his throat disappeared. Obi-wan's hand went to his neck as his legs gave out as he slid to the ground coughing and gasping in air to his starved lungs.

Rex watched in shock as Obi-wan slid down the wall, struggling to take in air. His heart slammed into his chest… as disbelief poured through him. That was Obi-wan Kanobi before him… he wasn't dreaming… and he….

_:I almost…:_ Rex's gut went cold as he immediately knelt down.

"General!" He gasped out his hands worrying over Obi-wan as the Jedi gasped in more air "I'm so sorry!" He said as a little demonic hand squeezed his heart _:I almost… killed him!:_ Rex thought anguished as he watched Obi-wan struggled to breathe more. "I'll… I'll call a medic!" He said as he went to move. He didn't care if it cost him a court-martial… and possible be shot over it…. it's what he deserved!

Suddenly a hand snaked out latching onto his wrist. Rex looked over and saw Obi-wan had a tight hold on Rex and shook his head coughing more "Not… _*koff, koff*_ necessary." He wheezed his breath calming down his color returning to normal as he straightened and leaned his head against the wall. "I'm… _*koff*_ okay."

"But…" Rex said his voice pained

Obi-wan shook his head and he looked up at Rex with a wan smile "Survived…. worse." He said "Will survive this." He said his voice more regular.

Rex's heart thudded again seeing Obi-wan smile at him. Rex had just tried to kill him, strangle him until he was unconscious or snap his neck… and here Obi-wan was holding onto him… smiling that gentle smile at him. Rex swallowed hard, he felt sick to his stomach as he bowed his head.

"Sir…" He whispered "I am so… sorry." He said as he sealed his eyes in shame

"It's… not your fault." Obi-wan said gently as he half chuckled clearing his throat a bit "I should've known better than to try to wake someone up from a bad dream by grabbing them."

Rex looked up at him, his eyes clouded "Sir…" He began tentatively "How did you know I was having a bad dream?" He asked confused

Obi-wan blinked "I…" and Rex's eyes widened as he saw a flush creep into Obi-wan's cheeks. "Well… I…" He tried again then coughed and mumbled something.

Rex blinked "Sir?" He asked

Obi-wan cleared his throat a bit "I was… pulled into it." He said as Rex's eyes widened as he saw Obi-wan flush deepen.

Rex was torn between mortification and panic "You were… pulled in…" He said softly as Obi-wan nodded as Rex's heart thudded painfully hard "What did…." Rex's voice failed him as he tried again "Did you….see…"

"I can't remember exactly." Obi-wan said in a rush as relief flood thru Rex. "Just bits and pieces….and…" He cleared his throat again "That there was a…." He paused "strong sexual overtone to it." He said in a hurry his cheeks red.

Rex felt himself flush as well "I…" He tried "Sir…"

Obi-wan shook his head "Which is all fine." He said not looking at Rex "I mean this is a ship full of men…" He chuckled uncomfortably "I'd be surprised if there weren't an odd… dream or two like that." Obi-wan's face was burning; his heart was beating so fast. What was wrong with him? _:Must be that near death experience thing… all your senses are heightened, and all that…:_He rationalized clearing his throat again

Rex was quiet for a moment "So… this was the first time you were… pulled into a dream, sir?" He asked carefully

Obi-wan nodded "Yes." Obi-wan said then frowned "But… it wasn't a dream, was it?" He asked tentatively as he looked over at Rex "It was a nightmare." He asked gently.

Rex immediately looked away as Obi-wan's eyes clouded "Rex…"

"We should get you off the floor, Sir." Rex said softly as Obi-wan blinked

"What?" He asked confused blinking

"I'm sure it's not comfortable." Rex said as he stood up slightly as Obi-wan's arm tugged a bit as Obi-wan blinked and looked up. He realized that he still had his hand latched to Rex's wrist. Instead of saying anything, Rex gently turned his wrist so that he could grasp Obi-wan's and suddenly Obi-wan found himself hauled to his feet….

"Wha….!" Obi-wan gasped as his head swam and his legs buckled.

"Sir!" Obi-wan felt a strong arm catch him around the chest as Obi-wan grasped desperately onto an arm, his face pressed against a shoulder as he blinked and tried to clear his mind. "C'mon, General…. Easy." Rex said gently as he guided Obi-wan over to his bed and sat the General down on the edge of it as Obi-wan pressed the heel of his hand to his head.

"I'm fine." Obi-wan said

"With respect, you're not, Sir." Rex said gently as guilt poured from him

"It's not your fault." Obi-wan said gently sense the guilt.

Rex bowed his head and Obi-wan thought he heard the Clone Captain mutter something along the lines of _"Kriffing mind readers…"_

"Pardon?" Obi-wan said with a wan smile

"I said we should get you looked at, Sir." Rex informed him gently "I might've…" Rex's voice faltered "I might've… done serious damage…." Rex felt sick

Obi-wan waved his hand "I'm alright." He said as he looked up at Rex and smiled gently "No need to go to medical."

"But, Sir…" Rex said, his amber eyes filled with worry.

Obi-wan blinked at the strong emotions coming from Rex… worry, and guilt mixed with a strong sense of protection and desire to make sure Obi-wan was really okay. Obi-wan felt enveloped by them especially the desire to protect. Obi-wan felt his cheeks heat up again… and he ducked his head to prevent the Clone Captain from seeing it. "Can you tell me about your dream?" Obi-wan asked swallowing hard as he felt Rex start beside him at the sudden change of topic. Obi-wan looked up at him his eyes clouding "You… thought I was Ventress when you were…." Obi-wan waved at his throat absently

Obi-wan felt a spike of fear and anguish stab through Rex's heart for an instant Obi-wan saw pain in Rex's eyes. The slowly it seemed to transform its self into a despaired hopelessness and resignation. Rex straightened and pulled away from Obi-wan, Obi-wan let him go… and for some reason he felt… cold away from Rex. Rex came to a 'parade rest' stance and looked straight ahead.

"Sir…" He said softly not looking at Obi-wan "As my report stated, I encountered the Assassin, Ventress, on Limbus 2 while I was cut off from Torrent company. Obi-wan's eyes softened and nodded "There was something I left out of the report." He informed him

Obi-wan blinked "Left something out?" He asked in surprise

"It was… personal, Sir." Rex said softly, his anguish and self-loathing increased as Obi-wan felt it sharply.

Obi-wan swallowed "Personal?" He said softly as a deep fear lodged in his gut "Can you…" Obi-wan began then swallowed and changed his mind "Will you… tell me what happened between you and Ventress?" He asked because Obi-wan KNEW Ventress was in the middle of all this.

He saw Rex swallow hard and saw him take a breath and looked straight ahead "She sexually assaulted me." Rex told him in a voice that quivered

Obi-wan felt as if someone had just slammed him in the gut, and suddenly it all made sense. The guilt, the shame, the self-loathing… all of it. _:She… raped him!:_ Obi-wan's mind stuttered to a grinding halt at the revelation. He looked at Rex, he couldn't move… he couldn't speak. All his power as a negotiator… all his knowledge at finding the right words… was gone.

"Sir… Sir!" Rex's voice called Obi-wan back from his own thoughts as he looked up and saw the Clone Captain standing in front of him his hands on Obi-wan's shoulders shaking him a bit "General…?!"

Obi-wan blinked as he felt something wet hit his hand. Blinking he looked down and saw several drops of water had collected on his hand. Absently Obi-wan raised one hand to his face and found that he had been silently crying… crying for Rex.

He looked up at Rex brokenly and opened his mouth to say something….. "I'm so sorry." Obi-wan heard himself said and before he knew what was happening. He was up and hugging Rex tightly his head buried in Rex's shoulder "I'm so…so sorry!" He whispered as the tears poured from his eyes.

Rex froze and his eyes widened as he found himself with an armful of Jedi-General. Rex didn't know what to do. Obi-wan latched onto him tightly and kept tell him "I'm so sorry…" as he cried. Rex swallowed hard, this… this wasn't what he expected. He thought the Jedi would push him away… Rex always heard Obi-wan lecture General Skywalker about attachment, so he thought he could never be with Obi-wan. Then Ventress had happened and Rex was positive that even the illusion of a chance had been dashed….

But there he was… holding into Rex, crying because of what happened. Telling him that he was sorry… and for some reason, that touched Rex. The Clone Captain's eyes stung as his throat burned with his own tears. Rex found himself wrapping his arms around Obi-wan's shoulder and bowing his own head into the crook of the shorter man's neck. He held onto the smaller man, remembering the feel of him in his arms. He knew this probably would never happen again so a small part of him savored it while he could. Obi-wan cared… he cared, and Rex swore that would be enough for him.

"Thank you…Sir." Rex heard himself say softly heard his own voice shake as he swallowed hard and closed his eyes "Thank you." He whispered

Obi-wan didn't know what was wrong with him. He had never been so emotional before, and then he realized… it was because it was Rex. Rex had suffered something traumatic, so much so that he had come to hate himself thinking that he had… what? Failed? Didn't he understand that he wasn't to blame? Didn't he know it wasn't his fault that Ventress used an image…

Obi-wan's eyes shot open as his breath stuttered as he remembered what Rex had said…

_"__How DARE you keep using his form!"_

_:It was me!:_ Obi-wan's heart clenched painfully tight _:She used my image!:_

"Sir…?" Rex said worriedly noting the change and hitch in Obi-wan's breath. Rex's straightened immediately as Obi-wan's head shot up to look at him.

"It was me." Obi-wan said his voice wavering his blue eyes filled with pain "She used my image, my face when she…" Obi-wan's voice faltered, he couldn't say it.

Rex swallowed hard "Yes." Rex said softly his eyes clouding

Obi-wan stomach rolled as he pulled away from Rex, as he wrapped his arms around himself "How can you stand touching me?" Obi-wan asked in a voice that shook as he bowed his head "She used my face when raped you!" Obi-wan whispered in agony.

Rex's eyes widened "No!" He said as he moved over to Obi-wan gripping him by the shoulder turning him so that he was standing in front of Rex "It… it wasn't like that!" He said swallowing hard as Obi-wan looked up at him brokenly.

Rex's eyes clouded "I…" He swallowed hard as he steeled himself, he owed General Kanobi the truth "I thought I was… with you." He said as he swallowed hard forcing himself to look in the General's eyes as his heart pounded "I thought I was with you… and I… I wanted to be." He said softly as he held Obi-wan's eyes.

He saw Obi-wan's eyes cloud in confusion "You…" Obi-wan tired "You wanted…"

Rex swallowed "Sir… I love you." Rex said his eyes clouding "I've loved you since the moment I saw you."

Obi-wan's eyes widened "You… love me?" He asked in shock

Rex nodded and smiled "I thought I was with you… I thought I was…" Rex swallowed "Sharing myself… with you…." He closed his eyes "Then she….." Rex's hands tightened a bit on Obi-wan's shoulders

"Dropped the illusion." Obi-wan said softly as Rex nodded

"It wasn't you." Rex said softly as he looked back up at Obi-wan with clouded eyes "I'm… ashamed at what I did." He said "I felt like… I betrayed you…" Rex's heart thudded hard he had nothing left to offer Obi-wan except the truth. "I'm a clone…" He said "I don't have much to offer anyone… not even myself." He swallowed hard "But what I had was loyalty… and I betrayed that…."

Obi-wan's eyes widened as realization hit him _:He blames himself!:_

"No!" Obi-wan said as Rex blinked at the sudden fierceness of his voice "No! You're wrong!" Obi-wan told him as he gripped Rex's upper arms as he looked up at him, his eyes clouding "You… reacted to a situation you thought was real." He said shaking his head "There was no reason for you to think that it was otherwise…"

Rex looked down at the man holding onto him desperately, "Sir…I…"

"Rex, what will it take for me to convince you?" Obi-wan asked pained

Rex looked at Obi-wan for a moment then smiled wanly "I don't think there is anything, Sir." He said gently, sadly "But the fact that you… care enough to try…" Rex smiled a bit more "That means more to me than you know."

Obi-wan looked at Rex with clouded eyes "I don't understand…." He said. Truthfully, noting was really making sense… why was it so important to him that Rex see that he wasn't at fault? Why was he acting like this? He blinked at bit… "Wait…" He said softly frowning as he replayed the conversation in his mind… and his eyes widened as he missed the two most important bits….

_:Rex said he was in love with me! He wanted to… share himself with me?!:_ Obi-wan's breath caught in his chest again as he looked up at Rex with wide eyes as Rex chuckled a bit.

"Was wondering when what I said would finally sink in…" He said his eyes held a sad amusement

Obi-wan flushed, hard. He could've smacked himself… Rex has right out SAID it and he still missed it! Obi-wan ducked his head "I feel like a fool…" He said morosely

"Please don't, Sir." Rex said gently "You've… been through a lot since you came here."

Obi-wan's head snapped up to look at Rex in shock "*I'VE* been through a lot….?!" He said his voice shaking a bit.

Rex nodded "You have." He said gently, his eyes clouded a bit "You're not usually this…" He paused for a moment then pushed on "This… emotional, sir." He said "I can only guess it's because everything start with me and when…. you tried to wake me up." He said

Obi-wan blinked at Rex and then sighed letting his shoulders drop a bit "You may be right." He said as he chuckled "It's just… different for me." He said

"Different, sir?" Rex asked curiously

"Anakin is the one that people usually find themselves attracted to." He shook his head "It doesn't happen to me."

Rex chuckled as Obi-wan looked up at the Clone Captain with confusion "Begging your pardon, Sir… but that's just not true." Rex said with humor

"What?" Obi-wan blinked

"There a lot of people who look at you." He said as Obi-wan blinked at him

"Like who?" He asked confused

Rex half smiled "Well there's me for one." He said gently

Obi-wan blinked again as he suddenly took in the situation. Rex had his hands on his shoulders, Obi-wan still hand a hold of Rex's upper arms… they were standing so close together that Obi-wan could feel the heat from Rex's body emanating from him.

Obi-wan's mouth went dry "Oh…." He whispered

_:And what words from the great negotiator? 'Oh'… that's the best you could come up with?:_ Obi-wan thought to himself wincing a bit as he looked down at Rex's chest.

"I'm… sorry." He said and half smiled "You'll have to forgive me….it seems… my powers of speech aren't on par today." He said

There was a pause then Rex spoke softly "There… isn't really anything TO say, Sir." He said as Obi-wan blinked and looked up at Rex who was looking down and not at Obi-wan. "You are a General, a Jedi…" He said swallowing hard "I always hear you talk with General Skywalker about attachment… and how he's always getting too attached to people and things…."

Obi-wan's eyes clouded as he felt the sorrow from Rex. The Clone Captain smiled absently "I'm…" Rex swallowed hard "Honored, that you care enough to… make sure I'm okay, and that you…. don't blame me for what happened." He said as he finally looked up into Obi-wan's eyes "For what it's worth… I will always love you, Sir." He said gently swallowing hard.

Obi-wan looked into those amber eyes… so filled with emotions, from love, to desire, to pain and acceptance for something Rex knew could never be. Obi-wan's eyes clouded…

"No…" He said as Rex looked at him a bit confused "It's not right." He said as he looked back down at Rex's chest and released one of Rex's arms and gently placed a hand over the other man's heart. Obi-wan could feel it beating… strong…. Steady, if not a little quickly "It…" Obi-wan's voice trailed off

"Sir?" Rex voiced a little confused

"It shouldn't be like this…" Obi-wan said as he looked up at Rex "It doesn't make sense." He said his eyes holding confusion "All of this." He said shaking his head "Why? Why am I acting like this?" He said "Why did I get pulled into your dream? Why am I so sensitized to your feelings?" He closed his eyes "Why can I feel them so clearly in the Force as if they were my own?!"

Rex stood there, helpless as Obi-wan asked question after question Rex's eyes clouded "I… I wish I could help you, Sir." He said softly as Obi-wan finally looked up at him in confusion "I wish I could give you the answers you need." Rex looked down to the hand covering his heart and slowly he released one of Obi-wan's shoulders and gently covered that hand with his own "But I can't." He half smiled sadly "I was made to be a simple man, a simple solider. I fight… I bleed…. I hurt… and I feel." He shook his head sadly "Past that, I don't know."

"A simple man…" Obi-wan said softly as Rex looked down at him and saw Obi-wan looking at Rex's hand covering his on his chest. Then suddenly Obi-wan started laughing and shaking his head as Rex looked at him confused "I am… a fool." He said "Not just a fool… the King of Fools…."

"Sir?" Rex asked confused as Obi-wan looked up at him

"Some Jedi Master I am…" He said with a smirk looking at Rex "I tell Anakin listen to your feelings, trust your feelings… and then ignore my own when they're trying to tell me something."

"I…" Rex said "Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand." Rex told him

"I didn't either." Obi-wan said "It wasn't until you said that you were 'a simple man' that it made sense." He said "I've… been so caught up in being Obi-wan, the Jedi-General… that I had forgotten that… I too… am also…. just a simple man."

Rex half smiled "Sir, I don't believe you were just a simple anything."

Obi-wan chuckled "You'd be surprised." He said then he swallowed "Maybe… that's what I've been missing, all this time." Obi-wan said softly "I've done… what everyone had asked of me, expected of me…." His eyes clouded "Is it wrong… for me to be selfish and want something for myself?" He asked as he looked up at Rex.

Rex didn't know how to answer this so instead he asked the question that came to his mind "Sir… what do you want?"

Obi-wan swallowed "I… I was in love once…. long ago." Obi-wan said softly "And I had to let that go… for the sake of the Jedi Order." He looked down at the hand covering his, so gently… and yet Obi-wan knew without a doubt how deadly it could be as well "I remember how I felt after… filled with sorrow, filled with loneliness and sadness." He closed his eyes "Now here I am… faced with the same situation." He said as Rex's eyes widened as Obi-wan swallowed hard "And I don't… I don't want to deny myself again." He said his a voice that trembled slightly.

"Sir…" Rex said softly "What're you…."

"I… I love you." Obi-wan said slightly rushed, his cheeks pinking as Rex's eyes widened impossibly large as he looked down at the man before him "That's why my emotions have been all over, that's why I've been… acting the way I have." He said as he opened his eyes again as he looked at the hands on Rex's chest as he felt Rex's heart beat quicken even further "I knew it… subconsciously I think, but I refused to acknowledge it because I knew that if I did… I'd be forced to make the same decision and feel that sense of sorrow and loss again…. And I didn't want to feel that again." His eyes clouded "Then you…" Obi-wan drew in a trembling breath "I knew something had happened to you… and I became… sensitized to how you were feeling and that slowly brought everything to my conscious mind….. and now…." Obi-wan swallowed hard as he dared to look up into those amber eyes… eyes he knew he loved since Christophsis his eyes clouded "Now… I find I don't have the strength to let these feelings go again."

"General…" Rex whispered softly, his voice trembling a bit

"I want to be with you, Rex." Obi-wan said as he looked up at Rex "One word from you… and I'll give up the order." He told him his voice growing stronger "I'll walk away from the Jedi if that's what it takes to be with you."

Rex stared at Obi-wan completely in shock at what the Jedi was saying it wasn't possible was it? Could a Jedi just… give up the order? Could they just leave?! So many questions ran thru his mind…so many uncertainties….

Before Rex knew what he was doing, his one hand released the General's shoulder and moved up to gently cup his face. His body seemed to do what his mind could not think… as he slowly leaned down and captured Obi-wan's lips in a passionate kiss.

Obi-wan gasped, as he found Rex's lips on his. The gasp parted his lips enough for Rex to take advantage and deepen the kiss. Obi-wan's eyes drifted shut… he was surprised, though he knew he shouldn't have been. Not really. Obi-wan was a man of words… Rex was bread to be a man of action. What surprised Obi-wan more was the deep hunger and desire that grew in the pit of his stomach… it had been a long time since he felt such things, his head grew light as the sensations assaulted him.

All too quickly the kiss ended as Rex pulled back as Obi-wan was left breathless and panting as he opened his eyes and looked up at Rex. Rex looked back down at him and smiled as the dazed expression and swollen lips.

"I've always wanted to do that, Sir." Rex said with a wan smile and slight amusement in his voice "It was better than any fantasy I could've ever dreamed."

Obi-wan cleared his throat a bit his cheeks becoming pinker "I think… after that, you don't have to call me 'Sir' anymore." He said trying to regain some composure

Rex chuckled "Good to know…. Obi-wan." He breathed

Obi-wan's breath caught… just the WAY Rex said his name was causing a reaction from below his waist. "Yes well…" Obi-wan cleared his throat again

Rex looked at him curiously watching his reactions, the blush staining his cheeks, the nervous air about him, the… unsurety, suddenly Rex's eyes softened "You've never…" Rex stopped himself as he watched in astonishment as Obi-wan's face turn a cherry red.

"I…" Obi-wan began, struggling for a moment then he swallowed "No." He admitted "I've never… done anything like this before." He admitted and half smiled "You… were the first person to ever kiss me." He said as he looked up a bit shyly, nervously

Something primal surged thru Rex as he looked down at the man he held. Some long forgotten instinct to claim him before someone else did… to mark him as his and his alone….

Obi-wan saw the look in Rex's eyes change, his eyes sharpened as he looked at Obi-wan with hunger and desire…. Obi-wan swallowed "R-Rex….?" He ventured tentatively, unsure

Rex saw the worried look in Obi-wan's eyes and mentally fought for control "I'm… sorry." He said as he smiled a bit "I just thought you had done this before." He said "You said you loved someone…" Something unpleasant like jealously surged thru Rex at the thought of Obi-wan loving anyone else.

Obi-wan chuckled a bit "It was a long time ago." He said and smiled a bit embarrassed "And it was with a woman…." He swallowed a bit ducking his head "I'm afraid that… this is all very new and different…." Obi-wan's voice fell silent as he felt Rex gently cup his chin and tilt his head up and back so he was looking up at him.

"It's… new for me too." Rex said gently

Obi-wan looked up at Rex "Have you….?" He began then he felt the spike of pain his eyes widened as he saw Rex swallow hard.

"Before Ventress…." He said in a soft voice that shook slightly "I never…." Rex was silenced by fingers on his lips.

"Stop…" Obi-wan said softly his eyes held sadness and understanding, but he smiled gently at Rex "Doesn't matter." He told Rex "What matters… is here and now."

Rex looked down into the blue eyes he had come to loved, he raised and gently grasped Obi-wan's kissing the pads of his fingers gently then released them as he then moved and ran one of his hands through Obi-wan's hair pulling the smaller man against him. His hand stopped to gently cup Obi-wan's face again as he drew him closer and one again claimed his lips in a kiss.

Obi-wan's arm snaked around and hugged him closer, caressing Rex's neck…. That earned him a moan from the Clone Captain and Rex intensified the kiss his arms surrounding Obi-wan, pulling him closer as Rex seemed to mold his body against the smaller man.

Obi-wan gasped as he felt a hardness press against his thigh, which granted Rex access which he greedily took advantage of deepening the kiss as he swiped his tongue inside Obi-wan's mouth… Obi-wan hung on for dear life as Rex mapped his mouth with Obi-wan trying to keep up.

Once again Rex ended the kiss pulling back as Obi-wan looked up into smoldering amber eyes "I want you…" Rex whispered, his voice sharp with desire

Obi-wan's mouth went dry, his heart was pounding… all his words were gone, so all he could do was nod at Rex.

Rex swooped down, taking Obi-wan's mouth again as he guided the smaller man back. Obi-wan moved back until the back of his legs made contact with something behind him and he gasped as he was gently pushed down onto Rex's bed. He blinked, startled, and looked up as Rex crawled up his body…

"Tell me…" Rex said in a breathy whisper "If I go too fast, if you're uncomfortable, or if something is happening that you don't like… tell me and it all stops." Rex swore to him

Obi-wan's body trembled in anticipation and perhaps a bit of fear of the unknown, but one thing he knew for certain… Rex would never do anything to harm him.

"Okay…" He whispered nodding

Rex smiled as his fingers wandered along the upper part of Obi-wan's body as he slowly parted the robe and sleeping undershirt he wore. Obi-wan suddenly felt exposed and a little insecure. Sure he was well trained and his body showed the results of his training… but Rex was the perfect solider, he had the perfect body! Obi-wan's breath caught in his throat as he felt Rex's hand smooth over his chest as he looked up and saw Rex smiling down at him.

"Beautiful…" Rex breathed as Obi-wan's face flushed a brilliant crimson.

Before Obi-wan could say anything else, Rex lowered his head down to his chest. Using his tongue that had once explored Obi-wan's mouth was now proceeding to map its way across his chest. Obi-wan drew in his breath quickly at the sensation that seemed to spread a warmth across his skin then gasped as the tongue licked over his nipple as electricity seemed to shoot through his body. Obi-wan's hand latched onto Rex's shoulders as Rex plaid with his chest and nipples… one being tongued as the other was being plaid with skillful fingers… Obi-wan was swimming in sensations, he felt overwhelmed as if he was almost drowning….

"Rex… please…" Obi-wan found himself panting, finding his voice finally

Rex drew back to observe his handi-work… Obi-wan's face was flushed, his pupils dilated, and he seemed to be trembling slightly. Satisfied, Rex allowed his eyes to roam over him taking in his light skin, flushed from Rex's attentions as he looked up into his face Rex saw Obi-wan look at him with wanton desire.

Obi-wan's body seemed to yearn for Rex's touch… every one of his touches sent electric impulses through his body and it sparked a fire deep within him that threatened to burn him.

Rex drank in every emotion he saw on the usually self-controlled Jedi-General's face. Then gently he moved to relieve Obi-wan of the rest of his clothing…. All the while Obi-wan blushed and couldn't seem to look Rex in the eyes. Rex smiled down as his shy, timid lover… so different from the commanding warrior on the battlefield. Rex looked down and saw that even though Obi-wan was acting shy and timid… his body was more than willing, his erection jutting up from the sparse dark blond curls between his legs. Rex moved off the bed and quickly rid himself of the offending, constrictive clothing he wore… he wanted to feel Obi-wan's skin against his…

Obi-wan watched Rex climb off the bed… for one horrible moment he thought he had done something wrong and Rex was leaving… then he saw the hurried movements as Rex shed his clothing. He watched, captivated by every move he made. Obi-wan saw the scars even in the low light of the room… however Rex was more than well build and had perfect muscles. Obi-wan couldn't believe that he had never noticed it before. In comparison with Rex, he had a rather delicate frame… he wasn't skinny, but the differences were noticeable. Then Rex turned and Obi-wan's eyes widened as he saw Rex's erection jutting proudly from light blond curls… Rex was longer and thicker than Obi-wan and that made his eyes cloud in worry… what if… he didn't measure up?

Rex moved back to the bed and crawled up Obi-wan's body on his hands and knees, he was smiling when he came face to face with Obi-wan "So handsome…" He breathed as he leaned down and claimed Obi-wan's lips against in a passionate kiss. Obi-wan felt his breath sucked away then a moment later he felt Rex withdraw and then his lips attached themselves to Obi-wan's neck. Obi-wan groaned as Rex nipped and licked the pluse just under the skin, driving all thoughts out of his mind as Rex lowered his body gently onto Obi-wan's….

Obi-wan's eyes shot open and he cried out as he felt Rex's warm shaft nestle next to his own sensitive one and then groan as he felt the pressure as Rex's body pressed against his trapping them together.

"Rex…" Obi-wan moan his arms wrapping around Rex, trembling.

"Okay?" Rex asked and Obi-wan could simply nod, Rex buried his face in the crook of Obi-wan's neck. He throbbed…. he ached and he could feel Obi-wan trembling beneath him, in his arms. He breathed in deeply, inhaling that sent that was uniquely Obi-wan… musky, and just a hint of…

Suddenly Rex chuckled as Obi-wan's eyes clouded "Rex…?" He asked as Rex drew back and looked down at his soon to be lover.

"You smell like tea." Rex told him

Obi-wan blinked "Tea?" He asked confused as Rex nodded

"Like the kind you had in the mess… all spice."

Obi-wan blinked again and then chuckled a bit "I… suppose I shouldn't be surprised. With how much I drink it…" He admitted

"I like it." Rex breathed as he looked down into those blue eyes as he leaned forward and claimed Obi-wan's lips again.

Obi-wan responded instantly opening for Rex. Rex shifted a bit to a more comfortable position as Obi-wan moaned into the kiss… the slight shift causing a change in pressure, a change in friction… Obi-wan moved his body trying to create more of that delicious pressure and friction.

Rex pressed more into Obi-wan, as the Jedi General moved beneath him. Rex had no experience in this… and he refused to count what Ventress did as experience… but he had heard his brothers talk….

Rex broken apart the kissed as he latched onto Obi-wan's throat his lips nipping and licking driving the Jedi to distraction as he moved down Obi-wan's body…

Obi-wan panted as fire streamed thru his body… then he vaguely became aware of Rex's downward progression it wasn't until Rex got to his abdomen when Obi-wan looked down "Rex…?" He panted.

Rex looked up at him and gave him a devil may care smile "I think you'll like this…" He said as Obi-wan's brown drew together in confusion… then suddenly Rex dipped his head as Obi-wan gasped out as he felt something warm and wet travel up the underside of his throbbing, sensitive shift.

"Rex!" Obi-wan gasped out, then "FORCE!" he called as he felt something warm and wet surround him envelop him whole… down to the hilt.

Rex sucked as he wrapped his hand around Obi-wan's length using that and his mouth to elect the most wondrous sounds from his Jedi lover. Obi-wan's head thrashed from side to side… having lost his ability to use words again as Rex worked him. He pulled his mouth off Obi-wan for a moment as he sucked on two of his fingers as Obi-wan whined at the loss then gasped out as Rex drew him back into his mouth.

Something else he heard from the talk in the showers… slowly, Rex moved his hand down as his fingers slid between Obi-wan's cheeks and gently pressed in one of his fingers. Obi-wan cried out and Rex thought it was pain at first and was going to pull his finger back out…

"Oh FORCE! Do that again!" Obi-wan demanded as Rex blinked and chuckled, the sound vibrating around Obi-wan's length in his mouth causing the Jedi to moan as Rex working him both length and from behind… stretching him, then every once in a while slipping his finger in touching that spot to make the man beneath him cry out.

"Rex… I'm…" Obi-wan panted as Rex felt Obi-wan's muscles tighten as Rex slid back down his length and touched him in that spot deep within him. Obi-wan cried out as he felt himself pulse over and over into Rex's mouth as Rex's fingers kept hitting that spot that made him see stars. Obi-wan panted and moaned as Rex took greedily all that the Jedi's body had to give before he released him and Obi-wan's body went slack, flopping down on the bed as Rex crawled up his body as Obi-wan looked up at him listlessly as Rex settled between his legs and devoured his mouth.

Obi-wan tasted himself on the Captain's tongue, as well as the Rex's own flavor as Rex pulled back. Obi-wan looked into the amber eyes above him as he opened his mouth to say something "I love you…" Tumbled from his lips, softly… filled with a depth of emotion Rex never thought he would feel from words alone.

Rex lost his own voice for a moment as he swallowed "I've always loved you." He whispered just as softly as he leaned forward and kissed Obi-wan again. Pulling back he moved positioning himself between Obi-wan's legs… pulling them up a bit. Obi-wan let Rex adjust him how he liked as he watched with eyes filled with trust.

Rex looked up "I'll go slow." He said as Obi-wan nodded, having a vague idea of what Rex had planned as he felt the blunt tip of the Clone Captain press against his entrance. Rex pressed as Obi-wan's eyes widened as he felt the burn. Rex quickly leaned forward kissing him as he pressed more, slowly gliding in being as gentle as he could without hurting the Jedi.

Rex only broke the kiss was he was to his hilt as he dropped his head onto Obi-wan's shoulder "You're so tight…" He said softly.

A devious streak hit Obi-wan as he gently flexed his muscles slightly around Rex's throbbing member causing Rex to gasp as his head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes at Obi-wan "You did that on purpose…" He hissed

Obi-wan smirked at him as Rex gave his own smirk which caused Obi-wan's eyes to widen as he felt Rex grip his hips as he pulled out and then thrust in. Obi-wan gasped out, that place Rex had touched before… the one that had him seeing stars… Rex had found it again.

Rex pulled out and thrust again as Obi-wan cried out and at that cry, Rex lost all control he had as he began thrusting into Obi-wan over and over as Obi-wan could do nothing more than gasp and moan as Rex brought him higher and higher…. He was hard again, and could do nothing but whimper when he felt Rex wrap his fingers around his leaking member and pump him franticly in pace with his thrusts.

"Come for me again…" Rex panted as Obi-wan looked into his lover's eyes

"Rex…" Obi-wan panted as Rex groaned as Obi-wan's back arched a bit as he felt himself pulsing for a second time that night. Rex threw back his head and pumped once, twice more then impaled himself fully into Obi-wan throbbing and pulsing as he marked the Jedi deeply as his and only his.

Rex panted as he lowered himself down onto Obi-wan…. And felt his arms surround his shoulders.

"Rex…" Obi-wan whispered softly as Rex felt lips gently kiss his neck as Rex closed his eyes. Finally… with the one he loved.

* * *

_Authors Note__: Then end of Obi-wan… next Asoka Tano!_


	4. INTERLUDE

To All:

For those who have posted a comment, thank you very much! :)

I must apologize, life got in the way for a bit... but I am finishing up my next chapter. And for those who've asked... yes there will be a Rex/Cody pairing. In fact, that was the next one after Ahsoka... :). Then I was planning at least 2 more chapters after that... who will be paired with Rex then? You'll just have to wait and see! ;D


	5. Chapter 4: Ashoka Tano (part 1)

**_AHSOKA TANO_**

_Author's Note__: Oh-kay… I have seen SO many Ahsoka/Rex pairings… it's not even funny. To be honest I really didn't want to do this one because it seems that everyone and their brother has. BUT, she's one of the main-ish characters so she can't be left out. So here you go! Hope you enjoy it! __J_

_Author's Sub Note__: Ahsoka may come off a little more 'mature' than your average 15 year old. Mostly because I think if you are a 15 year old leading soldiers into combat you'd HAVE to be a little more mature than your average 15 year old. Also I took a little bit of 'artistic liberty' with Togruta culture stating that they become an 'adult' at age 16. _

* * *

Ahsoka bit her lip and worried it with her teeth nervously. She felt it again… like she was being watched. She looked around and couldn't see anything looking at her, frustrated she released her lip and shook her head.

_:C'mon Ahsoka… get it together.:_ She told herself as she walked down the halls of the Resolute _:You're just being hypersensitive from the battle:_ She reasoned as she took a breath but her eyes clouded. _:If that's the case why can't I shake this feeling that something's wrong…?:_ she thought absently as she rounded a corner….

"_*OOF*_" she gasped out as she collided into something hard and literally fell back onto the floor, she looked up as her eyes widened "Rex!" She gasped out then she smirked "Man, you're solid!" She told him "Felt like I hit the wall!" She said as she rolled a bit to stand up and looked back at him her eyes clouding. "Rex?" She asked worry coloring her eyes.

Rex looked at her, simply looked at her his eyes filled with sadness…despair? There was something around him something smothering him. Was that… shame? "Rex?" She tried again as Rex blinked.

"Commander…!" He said in a half gasp as if he really realized she was there. His eyes clouded "I'm… so sorry." He said as he reached out a hand to her

Ahsoka took his hand looking at him with a wan smile "It's okay." She said as he helped her to her feet "Thanks for the hand up." She told him

"Least I could do." He said by way of apology as he looked down and not really at her.

"Is there something wrong, Rex?" Ahsoka asked concerned "You… look like something's bothering you."

Rex did look at her now and held her eyes a moment then looked down. "Actually, there is Sir." He said softly

Ahsoka concern grew "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked supportively as she placed on hand on his forearm. Rex looked at her hand on his armor for a moment, and expression she couldn't read cross his features for a moment then was gone. He looked up a bit at her.

"If… if you have a moment, Sir…?" He said hesitantly

"For you, of course I do." She said without hesitation as she looked around "C'mon." She said taking his arm.

Rex blinked "Wha…. Sir? Where are we going?" He asked a little taken back by her forward behavior.

"Someplace where we can talk." She told him as she guided him through the halls and into one of the conference rooms not in use. She didn't think going to her or his private room was a good idea… she wanted a neutral place where he felt like he could talk freely and the mess just wouldn't suit.

She brought him thru the door and turned to the key pad locking the doors, indicating that it was in use. She turned to Rex who looked at her, still looking a little off. "Sorry." She said apologetically "I didn't mean to literally drag you off."

Rex blinked "No, sir… it's fine." He said softly

"Sit?" She asked indicating one of the chairs

"Thank you, Sir." Rex said as he took a chair waiting for her to sit before he sat down. She had pulled out a chair from the table so she was sitting next to him bit had turned to look at him.

"So what's going on Rex?" She asked looking at him, her lekku's curling a bit in worry and curiosity.

Rex looked at her his eyes clouding for a moment "I…" He began and Ahsoka could feel him floundering a bit as Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock. She didn't think Rex COULD flounder!

"Sir… I…" Rex tried again his heart was pounding. He didn't want to tell her, she was a kid after all! A child! Rex was an adult… it was just so wrong!

Ahsoka could feel his turmoil swirl about him tighter and tighter "Hey…" She said as she leaned forward putting her hand on his forearm again "It's okay, Rex." She said looking at him "Whatever it is, I'll help you… you know I will." She smiled at him encouragingly as her heart churned wondering what could possibly have the Captain so rattled.

Rex swallowed hard "Sir… will this… only be between us?" He asked hesitantly

Ahsoka nodded "I swear… it will only be between us." She said

Rex looked at her, his eyes clouding a bit "I… Sir, I think…" Rex shook his head "No… I know I have feeling for someone I shouldn't." He said in a rush as he looked up at her worriedly.

Ahsoka blinked her eyes widened in shock "Feelings?" She asked as her mouth went dry as Rex nodded. "As in…. love?" She ventured as Rex's eyes clouded and he nodded again as he looked down.

"Yes sir…" He said as he gripped his hand in front of him "I… love someone that I shouldn't…." He said softly

"Call me Ahsoka." She said as Rex blinked and looked up confused as Ahsoka smiled wanly at him "If we're going to be talking about matters of the heart, I think you should call me Ahsoka and not, sir…. fair enough?" She asked

Rex found himself responding to her smile "As you say… Ahsoka." He said softly as if he was tasting her name. It sent a shiver down Ahsoka's spine as she pushed that thought aside.

"Right." She said as she sighed pausing thoughtfully "So… you love someone you shouldn't." She smiled at him "Had me scared for a moment…" She chuckled as Rex looked at her confused "With how serious you were I was afraid you were going to tell me a Separatists had snuck on board and was using you as some kind of… hostage or something!" She said

Rex half smiled "No, nothing like that." He said then his smile faded "That… would be easier to deal with." He said softly

Ahsoka winced "Oh Rex, I'm sorry…" She said as she scooted closer to him grasping his hand as he blinked a bit in surprise and looked up at her "I didn't mean to make this sound less important… because it is!" She said

Rex looked at her worriedly "I… I know." He said "It's against regulations…"

Ahsoka frowned "Regulations-smegulations!" She said as Rex blinked

_:Smegulations?:_ He thought to himself… was that even a word?

"Rex… if you love someone you should let them know!" She said as he looked at her in shock. "Love is precious! It's a gift…" She smiled "You should let them know no matter what the rules say!"

Rex stared at her "But…" He said "I don't think…" His eyes clouded "But… you're a Jedi!" He said "Aren't there rules….?" He stopped himself his eyes wide thinking he gave away too much.

Ahsoka looked at him her eyes confused "What would me being a Jedi…" She trailed off her thoughts turning thoughtful for a moment then her eyes widened.

_:FEK!:_ Rex panicked _:She figured it out!:_ Rex wished the universe would swallow him whole right at that moment.

"So you're in love… with a Jedi?" She asked as Rex opened his mouth to say something "Is it Master Skywalker?" She asked

Rex blinked "What?!" He gasped, his eyes widened as he felt himself turn pale "The General?!"

Ahsoka blushed then laughed a bit "I'm sorry Rex." She said her eyes twinkling "I can tell from your reaction that it's not him."

"No… it's not." Rex said as his stomach rolled a bit

"You don't think that's wrong do you?" She asked curiously as Rex looked at her as he felt his face heating up a bit as he looked down, avoiding her eyes. "Two men in that kind of relationship?"

"No…" He said. He knew of some brothers that had 'that kind of relationship'. He never minded… the fact that they had found someone to love like that, Rex felt envious sometimes. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

Ahsoka smiled "I'm glad." She said as Rex looked up at her confused as she shrugged "Let's just say that there may or may not be a few people who are concerned about what your opinion is on the matter." She said

Rex half smiled, glad that Ahsoka had the open mind to help his men… and that made him love her all the more. "You can tell them that I don't mind." He told her as she smiled

"That'll mean a lot to them, Rex." She said "Now!" She said suddenly, switching gears so fast that Rex felt his head spin "Onto your problem…" He said as she brought up one finger to tap her lips thoughtfully. "We have to see about getting you and your love together."

Rex gaped at her a bit "E-excuse me?" He felt himself go pale again

"I'm serious!" She told him her eyes clouding "Why shouldn't you be able to love who you want?" She asked

"I…." Rex felt his mouth go dry "It's not… proper…"

Ahsoka waved her hand "Proper? Give me a break!" She looked at him seriously "We're in a war Rex." She told him "We could all die tomorrow and you would've have told the person you love that you love them!" Her eyes clouded "That would be so sad Rex…"

"Sad?" Rex asked confused

"Yes." She told him as she took his hands again "Life is too short…" Her eyes took on a pained look "And because you're a clone… it's shorter still." She gripped his hands tightly "You should have the opportunity to love someone, or at least tell them that you love them no matter what!"

"Ahsoka…" Rex whispered

"Rex, we've been together for about a year now and I consider you a very dear friend." She smiled at him "It's like Skyguy says… sometimes you just have to take the risk."

Rex half smiled "The General does say that… then he usually crashes."

"Yes, well the theory is sound!" Ahsoka smirked

Rex smiled at her a bit, then his eyes clouded as Ahsoka lost her smile "Still… rules aren't the only reason why I'm… afraid to tell them." He said swallowing hard

Ahsoka looked at him "What else is there?" She asked concerned

Rex seemed to curl in on himself a bit as Ahsoka's worry increased, she never seen him like this before. "What if… something bad happened?" He asked uncertainly

"Something bad?" She asked her eyes clouding "Rex… did… something bad… happen to you?" She asked. She saw Rex flinch a bit as he wouldn't meet her eyes there was a moment's pause then "Rex…" she moved the chair closer to him trying to offer some kind of support "Rex… what happened?" She asked gently

"I…" Rex sealed his eyes "I didn't know." He whispered as his throat burned, as he sealed his eyes "I thought she was…. she looked like someone else." He whispered and then the words just seemed to pour out of him "I thought she was someone else…. And then she wasn't…" His voice broke "And she was touching me…."

Ahsoka's eyes widened as the words poured from Rex, his body began to trembled as Ahsoka's stomach rolled at the implications of his words. "Rex…" Asoaka said softly as she swallowed hard "Were you raped?"

Rex's whole body flinched as disbelief flooded through Ahsoka "I thought she was someone else!" Rex whispered as he began to rock a bit

Rage spread through Ahsoka in a slow burn she took a breath, trying to control her emotions "Rex… who was it?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Please don't ask me that." He whispered pained Ahsoka's eyes widened

"Rex… you can tell me." She told him "Please, I need to know who did this to you." She told him

There was a pause… then a heartbeat, then two "Ventress." Rex said softly

Ahsoka's hands were yanked from Rex's so fast as he looked up, she was instantly on her feet her eyes smoldering in a rage Rex had never seen as she stood tightly her hands balled into fists at her side as she looked down with that hate filled gaze at Rex….

"Ventress?!" She demanded, that hairless harpy hat DARED to touch Rex and RAPE him?!

"C-Commander….?" Rex said uncertainly as she glared at him fear spreading thru him as he saw the rage burn behind Ahsoka's eyes

"When?" She demanded as Rex flinched

"Limbus 2…" He said softly his voice shaking

"Limbus 2…." She whispered angrily _:Ventress, when I get my hands on you… you are DEAD!:_

"Commander…. Please…" It was Rex's broken plea that pulled Ahsoka back to the here and now as she looked at him sitting there, tears in his eyes as he held his hands out to her, begging "Please… I'm sorry!" He told her as she looked at him in shock as one tear escaped from the corner of his eyes… his amber eyes looking at her begging…. "I'm so sorry!"

"Rex…." Ahsoka said softly

"Please!" He begged and to her shock he launched himself out of the chair onto his knees wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and cried. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! Please believe me!"

Ahsoka looked down at him the anger quickly replaced by concern "No… hey…." She whispered as she wrapped her thin arm around his shoulder and her other hand came up to stroke his close cropped blond hair "Shhhhh…." She whispered stroking his hair as she would a youngling "It's alright…. It's okay." She whispered

"Please don't hate me." He whispered "Please don't send me away!"

"No… never." She told him as she held him "Never."

* * *

(Author's note: Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is incomplete. But I'm working on finishing up the good stuff, but wanted to post something! Just a little longer! I promise! :) )


	6. Chapter 5: Ashoka Tano (part 2)

_**Author's Note**__**: As promised here is the rest of Ahsoka and Rex! :D **_

* * *

Ahsoka didn't know how long she held him like that, eventually he seemed to calm down. She had moved to sit down, Rex sat on the floor his head still on her lap one hand clutching hers tightly as she stroked his hair.

"I'm… so embarrassed." She heard him say finally, his voice still shaking

"Don't be." She told him gently "No matter how much training anyone's had… I don't think anyone can really be prepared… for something like that."

"I'm so sorry, Commander…" He whispered

"It's Ahsoka." She told him with a wan smile "Thought we covered that already."

Rex was silent for a moment "This isn't how a proper solider should act…" He said

Ahsoka frowned "Quit it." She said tapping his head firmly a bit "No one could be unaffected by something like that… not even you, Rex." He said nothing as Ahsoka switched topics "Do you… feel a little bit better?" She asked

There was a pause then "A little, Sir." He said

She smirked "You can stop with the 'Sir' too." She told him "So I take it… this was the main reason you were worried about telling the person you love that you loved them." She said wincing at the more statement than question and now bad it sounded.

"Something like that." He admitted "I was never going to say anything, but…" He swallowed "Ventress said that she would tell them next time she saw them…. And I didn't want them to be blindsided."

Ahsoka half smiled "Negate any tactical advantage?" She asked

Rex found himself half smiling "Something like that." He admitted "I was worried about how you would react when I told you…."

Ahsoka blinked "Wait… when you told me?" She asked as she looked down and her hand stopped moving. She felt Rex freeze at that moment and felt a spike of fear from him. "Why would you be worried when you told me?" She asked "I thought you were worried about…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes widened as realization hit her as her heart sped up "Rex…?"

Rex didn't move, he couldn't he was frozen to his spot. At this moment he wished there was some kind of attack, anything to get him out of this situation right now and hoped it would distract Ahsoka from his slip up. "Rex…" She said again as he winced he felt her pull away from his hand and both of her small hand cup his face lifting it up. "Rex, look at me." She said.

Rex had been bread to obey orders, even ones he didn't want to. His eyes slid over to look up at her blue eyes as she held his gaze "Am… I the one you've been talking about?" She asked him

"I…" Rex faltered "Yes." He whispered he saw the surprise in Ahsoka's eyes but she held his gaze still.

"Rex… do you love me?" She asked

Rex swallowed hard holding her gaze "Yes." He said softly his eyes clouding with worry "I… love you… Ahsoka." He told her, saying it once because it was only to be this once he would be able to say it. He was a clone, she was a Jedi. He was a Captain, she was his Commander. He was a mature adult… she was still a youngling…..

Rex's train of thought was interrupted when Ahsoka brought her face to his and captures his lips in a kiss. Rex felt himself flush from the tips of his hair all the way down to his feet, his eyes widened impossibly large. The kiss lasted just a moment before she drew back as Rex gaped at her in shock.

"Always wanted to do that." She told him with a smile to her lips as Rex's mind tried to catch up with what had just happened.

"C-Commander….." He whispered

"Ahsoka…" She said in a sing-song voice as her eyes twinkled in mischief at him

"I… I don't understand." He said confused

"Hum… I must've done it wrong, then." She said "Let me try again." She said as she swooped back in claiming Rex's lips this time Rex gasped as Ahsoka slipped her tongue in playfully. That made Rex grip her arms and pulled back from her gasping as she continued to hold his face.

"I…. you…" He tried but he couldn't form any words, his thoughts and emotions churning out of control also the reaction her kiss caused below his waist wasn't helping.

Ahsoka looked at him and smiled "You think you were the only one with secret feelings, Rex?" She asked as she smiled a bit shyly at him "You'd be wrong if you believe that."

Rex stared at her in shock "You….?" He began

Ahsoka smiled at him with emotions in her eyes "I've been in love with you, Rex. From the moment I saw you on Christophsis…"

Rex gaped at her "You have?" He whispered in disbelief as she nodded

"I didn't think you'd give me a second look." She told him her eyes clouding a bit "You kept calling me, 'kid', and 'youngling'…" She smiled a bit "But I thought something was changing more and more, but I didn't let myself believe it. Thought it was just my imagination…" She stroked his cheek with her thumb "But it wasn't, was it?" She asked

Rex's throat went dry "Ahsoka…" He whispered as he raised one trembling hand up to touch her face… wishing he didn't have his gloves or armor on so he could feel her skin. His eyes clouded "But… you're a Jedi… the rules…."

Ahsoka smirked "Some rules are more like… guidelines, according to Master Skywalker."

"I don't think this is one of them." Rex said pained "This it… it's too risky…."

Ahsoka looked at Rex, her smile fading "Something's are worth the risk." She told him earnestly as he looked at her in disbelief.

"But you're a youngling…" He whispered pained

"How old are you?" Ahsoka asked as Rex blinked

"What?" He asked confused

"Your age… how old are you, Rex?" She asked curiously

"I'm 26…" He told her

"No… biologically, how old are you?" She asked

"13…" he said

"And I'm 15… so if you think about it that way, we're both younglings." She chuckled "And I'm the older one." She winked at him

Rex's eyes clouded "Ahsoka please…. This isn't…."

"It's because of my age, isn't it?" She asked as Rex looked at her nodding "Rex… I'm a Commander in an army…. I've lead men into battle, I've had people under my command die… and I've almost died myself." She half smiled "I think I'm a little more mature than your average 15 year old youngling." Her smile faded "Like I said… we're in a war… we all could die tomorrow, and I don't want to die with any regrets." She told him as she looked at him her eyes clouding "Missing an opportunity of loving you… that would be a huge regret." She stroked his face with her finger tips "If I'm old enough to lead men into battle in a war, I think I'm old enough to choose who I can love."

"But… the Jedi…" He whispered, he didn't want her to get into trouble, not because of him but he was running out of arguments.

She smirked "You think we'd be the only one in a secret relationship?" She asked as she smirked "Just like you and the other clones are men and not meat droids… the Jedi are the same… sometimes emotions win. They have wants, they have desires…" She shrugged "It's just not something that's…. talked about."

"But…" Rex began as Ahsoka put a finger to his lips silencing them.

"Did you know that in Togruta society that ones becomes an adult at the age of 16?" She asked curiously as Rex blinked as she smiled at him "Any other objections?" She asked removing her finger and cupping Rex's face again gently.

Rex looked up at Ahsoka "I… I just want to do what's right, Ahsoka." Rex said softly as his eyes clouded "I don't have anything else to offer you… but to treat you with honor."

"Oh Rex…." Ahsoka said softly "You have so much to offer…"

Rex blinked up at her in confusion "What?" He asked

"Yourself." She breathed as she leaned forward and gently claimed his lips.

Rex knelt there as he closed his eyes, all the arguments that had seemed so important vanished with that one single kiss. With trembling hands he reached up to gently cup her face, his hands mirroring her own… again wishing he didn't have his gloves or armor on.

He had dreamed about kissing her for so long… and now that he was actually doing it, it was a million times better than he could've ever imagined. Ahsoka pulled back, breaking the kiss and Rex let her go looking up at her, her eyes opened… her pupils dilated as she looked at him.

"Rex…" She breathed at him… just the way she said his name was enough to get him harder than he had become when he was kissing her.

Rex's eyes clouded "Ahsoka…" He said softly "I…" Rex tried as he felt his face heat up "I…" He tried again as he looked down. How could he tell her he didn't know what to do… what came next. The Kaminoans only gave the clones a quick flash brief of basic humoid reproduction and that was it. Certainly they never expected or intended for the clones to be in a situation where they should need to know more than the basics.

"Rex?" Ahsoka asked gently

"I… I don't know what comes next." He said in a rush sealing his eyes "I don't…" He looked up at her his heart pounding "How… how do I please you?" He asked his eyes clouding "How do I… make love to you?" He felt his face burn as he cursed his lack of knowledge

Ahsoka smiled "Rex…" She said softly stroking his face with the back of his hand "Don't worry…." She chuckled as her own cheeks seemed to grow a little more orange "I think… this may a learning experience for the both of us."

Rex's eyes widened "You mean… you've never….?" He asked in shock as she chuckled.

"No… I've never." She said, not insulted by his question

"But… you…" He tried "Your so….." she smirked

"Rex… I'm a female Jedi, on a ship full of men." She smiled wryly "I have been pulled into more… erotic dreams than I care to count!" She chuckled "I got QUITE the education!"

Rex's eyes widened as he felt himself grow pale "Pulled into…" He said as he suddenly remembered all the dreams he had about her.

She smirked at him evilly "Oh yes… even yours my dear Captain." She said as he gave a half gasp as she leaned forward and whispered into his ear "And I must say… yours were always the most… educational…." He she breathed into his ear as Rex moaned and dropped his head to his chest his skin a cherry red.

"Is it possible to die from embarrassment?" He asked

"No, I don't think so." Ahsoka chuckled her voice filled with amusement "But there is one thing I would like to do." She said as Rex looked up at her, his face still burning.

"What?" He asked willing and eager to do what she requested, anything to make her happy.

She smiled as she leaned forward again and whispered into his ear "I'd like it if you lost the armor." She said as she nipped his ear as Rex's breath caught in his throat.

"Armor…" He whispered as she pulled back and nodded

She didn't have to ask again. Rex was off the floor, and his hands working quickly to pull off his armor putting it into neat piles onto the conference room table. When he was done he was in nothing more than his black body glove, he turned to her. Ahsoka was still seated in the hair as she looked at him and then rose gracefully. She moved towards him and her hands smoothed over his chest as Rex closed his eyes letting her touch and feel all she wanted, no matter how much it just wanted to reach out and grab her to him and bury his face in the crook of her neck, and feel her warmth against him.

Her hands smoothed over his chest, over his shoulders down and then back up his arms back over his chest… then slowly she moved down over his abdomen. Her eyes followed as if she was memorizing him…. She grasped the edge of his shirt and looked up at him for permission. Rex said nothing as he simply pulled off the offending garment letting it drop onto the floor beside him.

Ahsoka looked at him for a moment, and then her hands were back on him. Rex sucked in a breath, her hands… the warmth of them almost seemed to burn, but he wanted more of it as her hands moved over him again, exploring. Her fingers seemed to trace every scar she could see, her eyes clouding as she looked up at him.

"Do they still hurt?" She asked softly.

Rex opened his eyes to look down at her, despite the heat and desire surging thru him he smiled gently "Some of them, sometimes." He told her "But not often…" He half smiled sheepishly "Definitely not now."

Ahsoka chuckled as she moved her hands over him again… repeating her earlier path and back to his abdomen, then slowly her hand went lower….

Rex's gasped out as his hands latched onto her shoulder as her hand smoothed over the hardness of Rex's member. Rex bowed his head a bit sealing his eyes, his hands trembling.

"Rex?" Ahsoka voice tentatively her hand not moving, just holding him.

"I'm fine…" He ground out "Just… feels…." His breath caught again

"Good?" Ahsoka asked as he nodded, unable to do more.

"Better than…" He said his voice shaking

Ahsoka watched him for a moment more as she removed her hand much to his disappointment. "Here." She said as she touched his upper arms as Rex straightened and looked down at her as she gently pressed him "Move here…" She said as Rex followed as Ashoka guided him to a chair and gently pressed him into it.

He looked up at her confusion in his eyes as she smiled at him "If you fall on me, I won't be able to catch you." She told him with a wry smile on her lips.

"Why would I…" Rex gasped out as her hand once again smoothed over the hardness in his pant as Rex's hands latched onto the arms of the chair as his head dropped back as he groaned as her hand rubbing over him, exploring him thru the fabric of his bodysuit.

Ahsoka knelt on the floor between his legs… her fingers exploring, feeling that strange hardness beneath the black fabric. Her eyes wide, her heart racing.

"Ahsoka…" Rex half moaned/gasped out "I want…" He swallowed hard his mind driven to all distraction by her hands "Touch me… please…" He ground out his voice not sounding like his own… he didn't care if it sounded like begging… he wanted too much and had gone past caring.

Ahsoka looked up from his chest as he looked at her his body trembling as he raised one hand to cup the back of her head "Please…" He told her his eyes wanting "I can't…" He swallowed hard.

Ahsoka nodded and leaned forward claiming his lips in a kiss… Rex moaned into that kiss and a moment later he gasped as his body seized as he felt her hands cup him fully through the pants he wore… Rex's body trembled as he released the arms of the chair and grasped onto her shoulders as his body seemed to curl into her touch… his breath coming in harsh pants as he tried to process the sensations that assaulted his mind…. He felt a familiar pressure build within him… his heart pounded he pulled away from her kiss

"I'm…..I'm…" He tried to tell her….but his voice failed him.

Ahsoka looked at him "Do you trust me?" She asked him her voice serious… Rex didn't even think he nodded and the next moment he knew her hands were working on his pants opening them up…. Rex hissed as he felt the cool air touch his heated, throbbing skin…. He sealed his eyes… he felt like he was going to explode….

A mewled cry/groan/gasp escaped past Rex's lips as something warm and wet trailed the underside of little brother… Rex's eyes shot open as he saw Ahsoka licking the underside of his shaft…

He tried to say something… but it was panting so hard as he watched Ahsoka look up, and a predatory smile that would've turned the best man to mush… then his eyes widened as she took him into her mouth…. Rex's mouth opened in a soundless scream as his back arched as he felt himself engulfed in that glorious heat and wetness. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe his heart pounded hard he could hear the blood rushing in his ears…..

Then suddenly Rex's body seized and little brother was pulsing hard over and over into that moist heat as her mouth worked him, drawing out all his body had to offer as he shuttered his body sensitized, heated as his muscles seemed to unclench… Rex flopped back into the chair… his breathing hard… he was seeing stars… literal stars….

"I take it… you enjoyed that?" She asked her voice filled with a mischievous laugh.

Rex tried to speak… his eyes wide as he stared at the ceiling of her quarters, after an attempt to say something he just gave up swallowed hard and nodded.

Ahsoka did chuckle then "I'm glad." She told him as she tiled her head to one side "Was almost afraid I broke you."

"Almost did…" Rex croaked out as she laughed and crawled up his body to settled her slef on his lap her head on his shoulder her fingers drawing invisible patterns making Rex shiver as he wrapped his arms around her. It took Rex a moment or two for his heart to calm down and his brain to regain the ability to put more than two words together in a cohesive sentence.

Ahsoka said nothing as she waited until Rex drew in a shuddering breath "Still with me?" She asked

"Barely." He told her his voice more normal but full of wonder at the sensations that he just experienced. "Thank you…" He said his voice filled with emotions.

She laughed "You're welcome." She told him "But that's only the beginning…" she told him "Wait until we get to the main event."

Rex's eyes widened as he looked down at her "There's more?!" he asked in a incredulously voice… he didn't think he could handle 'more'!

Ahsoka laughed "Oh… so much more." She told him as her eyes glittered

Rex groaned "It's not the clankers that'll kill me… it'll be you!" she chuckled

Rex thought about how she touched him and realized….

"Ahsoka…" He began in a hesitant voice

"Hum…?" she asked lazily tracing patterns on his chest.

Rex swallowed a bit unsurely "Ahsoka…. Did you…" He faltered, not quit knowing how to ask or what to ask exactly "How do I…." He licked his lips hesitating then pushed on "How do I… please you?" He asked his cheeks heating at his embarrassment at not knowing how to please the woman he loved… and yes he did love her.

She lifted his head and looked at him curiously "Please me?" She asked in a slight confused voice.

"Like you did for me." He clarified knowing that even though he was hesitant she would not berate him or laugh at him for his lack of knowledge. His heart was starting to beat faster again.

She blinked at him, surprise and shock in her eyes "I… didn't think you'd want to do more than this right now." She told him

Rex swallowed "I'd like to try… if you'll show me…" He told her his eyes clouding worried that he might've committed some kind of faux pas….

Then suddenly she was smiling a dazzling smile "Oh Rex… are you sure?" came the question

Rex smiled as the knot of worry eased from his chest as he looked at Ahsoka smiling a bit as he looked into her eyes "Anything for you…" He breathed

Ahsoka smiled at him as she drew back a bit as she tilted her head to one side "First thing…" She smiled at him "I think we might have to lose the rest of the clothing." She told him

"Might?" Rex asked blinking a bit

She chuckled "Actually… it would be easier if we did." She said as she smiled at him "I have to be honest… I want to see all of you." She winked at him

Rex blinked a bit as his eyes widen as the realization of her words sunk in, he licked his suddenly dry lips "Even… yours?"

Ahsoka laughed, and the sound was crisp "Well… I believe that's how it's done." She told him with a wink and slight blush across her cheeks.

Rex smirked, he moved a bit to stand as Ashoka moved back. He quickly divested himself of the the rest of his clothing as Ahsoka removed her own . Rex looked at her… he couldn't take his eyes away. This was the first time he had seen her completely unclothed and didn't feel the urge to look away and her skin… a ruddy orange and seemed to glow like sunlight.

She turned to him, her arms crossed over her chest as her cheeks grew more orange. Rex's mouth went dry as he looked at her "Beautiful…" He whispered half to himself.

Ahsoka smiled a bit shyly "I'm glad you think so." She told him as Rex smiled as her little bit of shyness. For all of her boldness before… to know that she was still a bit shy in situations like this… made her seem more… real, somehow.

Rex looked up at her "What… now?" He asked hesitantly

Ahsoka came next to him she gently took his hand into her own as she leaned forward and raised herself up on her toes and breathed into his ear "Will you… play with me?" She breathed as she drew his hand between her legs.

Rex shook, feeling the heat of her on his hand… he swallowed hard as he looked at her "I'll try… but this is all new to me…." He said nervously

Ahsoka smiled at him "I trust you Rex." She told him as she gently kiss him, Rex responded, then after a moment pulled back. Ahsoka blinked looking up at him in confusion. Rex smiled a bit.

"This might be easier if we weren't… standing up." He ventured tentatively

Ahsoka chuckled "You have a point." She said as she looked around and took Rex's hand moving them to an area of the room where they could both lay on the floor. She lowered herself to the floor as Rex followed… "Now, where were we…." She said as she leaned forward and kissed him again as she began to lean back drawing Rex with her so that he was a top of her Rex drew back again and smiled "You've made me feel things beyond what I ever could've imagined or hoped for." He told her as he moved his hand to the juncture of her legs "I hope I can do as well…"

He softly placed his palm between her legs as she opened slightly for him, she was smooth, soft... she had a cleft instead of equipment like him. Slowly, delicately he manipulated his fingers into the cleft… his fingers brushed against something and her hips jerked as she gasped a bit. Rex looked up at her face and saw no pain and at a nod from her he continued his explorations. Moving his fingers down he felt moisture… he drew his fingers back in case he was causing her injury. The moisture was clear, experimentally he touched his tongue to his fingers, it had no taste but smelled musky and reminisces of her. Little brother seemed to stir again at the sent. Gently he slid his fingers back into her cleft to search for more moisture.

"That feels so good…" Ahsoka moan softly as Rex looked up her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted breathing hard. Her hips started to writhe slightly against his hand and that brought little brother back to attention. Moving his fingers down more he found an opening, small and wet. Rex moved down between her thighs using both his hand he gentle opened her cleft so he could see. There was an opening, glistening, slick and wet and he knew that this was where little brother would go for the 'more' she had mentioned before. Little brother throbbed with anticipation and Rex's mouth went suddenly dry. The opening seemed too small; he didn't think he would fit. The surrounding of her opening was a beautiful pink and there was a small nub of flesh a knuckle's distance above the opening. Experimentally Rex touched the small nub with his finger…. Ahsoka's hips jerked and she gasped.

Rex's hand jerked back "I'm sorry!" He said "I didn't mean to hurt…"

"I know, Rex." She said, forcing her voice to be steady "It didn't hurt." She assured him as she opened her eyes and smiled at him "It was just a bit… too much" She chuckled a bit "A lighter touch would be better."

"I won't touch it again." Rex told her shaking his head as one hand stroked the inside of her thigh in apology.

"No… I want you to explore." She told him gently "just more gently, maybe a little less friction." She saw him look up at her, he looked at her curiously for a moment… then smiled a bit shyly

"With my tongue?" He asked as he looked up at her "Like you did with me?"

Rex saw her flush as she bit her lip and nodded slowly. With more confidence Rex moved back between her legs. Little brother pressed into the cushion of the sofa the friction felt wonderful. Once again his fingers opened her cleft, then as delicately as he could he touched his tongue to the nub.

Ahsoka gasped

"I'm sorry…" Rex gasped looking up at her cringed, he had tried to be gentle

"No…" She purred "That was pleasure. That was wonderful…" She looked at him "Please Rex…. More?" She asked him as Rex smiled. She had pleased him, taken little brother into her hands into her mouth and had given him a pleasure beyond what he ever felt before. For her, he would do anything.

Softly he gave the nub another quick touch staying an instant longer.

"Rex…" Her voice moaned, low and husky "Oh, yes…"

He gently pulled her closer, his tongue delicately gliding over her nub as his fingers moved to explore her opening. There seemed to be more moisture at her opening and he gave a long stroke with his tongue, picking up more moisture. Again he pressed and wiggled his tongue against her nub.

Ahsoka gasped as her body became tense, her breathing was quick with soft moans and little whimpers of desire bubbled past her lips. He pressed a finger to her opening then paused…

"Yes Rex." She panted "Please yes!" She begged

He would not refuse her. Slowly, gently he pressed his finger into her opening. It was warm… wet… and she moaned wantonly. Her soft flesh surrounded and pressed against his finger. He immediately decided that little brother wouldn't fit. That was good, there'd be no temptation. He could love her without hurting her.

His breathing quickened as he began to slid his finger in and out. She was wet, he remembered hearing that women would get wet when they were pleasured. He bent his head and touched her nub with his tongue again and her hips jerked.

"Rex!" She gasped out "More, please!" She begged

Rex blinked a moment confused. More… more of what? Then he remembered his own experience… it was more of everything. He bent his head to her again, licking her little nub softly and sliding his finger in and out of her.

Ashoka's body tensed tighter and tighter, her breathing harder… panting almost as her head moved from side to his moans bubbling past her lips. Then suddenly she stilled, her back arched slightly as Rex felt the muscles around his finger tighten, pulsing in a familiar pattern… then slowly there was a release pulling around his finger… as her body relaxed as a release of air from her lips turned into a contented sigh as Rex pulled his head from her and pulled his fingers from her.

His body trembled in want, as little brother ached as Rex climbed up her body as Ashoka eyes opened as she looked up at him her arms moving up around him as she pulled him down to her.

"Ashoka…" He panted as he moved himself to the hollow of her hip…. Holding her seeking out friction that would ease the throb of little brother…

"Rex…" Ashoka whispered, Rex drew back to look at her his eyes filled with want and need… she looked up her sapphire eyes soft with emotion as she raised her hands to cup his face gently. "Rex… I want you, inside me." She breathed

Rex blinked, at first he didn't understand…. Then his eyes widened "I can't…" He whispered "I won't fit."

She smiled "You will."

Rex's eyes clouded "I don't want to hurt you." He said swallowing hard looking at her. She looked back at him and now Rex understood the look in her eyes… it was love.

"You won't." She told him as he swallowed hard, trembling… little brother throbbing, aching…. "I promise you won't." She smiled "Just go slow at first and you'll see." She told him kissing his lips.

Rex swallowed and nodded as he slid slowly back from one side to in between her legs Ashoka moved a little slipping her hands between them as she gently took Rex's heated member in her hand. Rex bit his lip trying to steady himself as she moved down, gently she moved the tip of little brother against her warm, wet opening…. Rex groaned and dropped his head on her shoulder… he could release from just that!

"It's okay Rex…" She told him gently "Just remember to go slow…."

Rex nodded as he pushed gently….as he felt himself slip into her… he took a breath and pushed a little more… feeling more of that warmth surround him, that wetness envelope him. He paused a moment… his body trembling as he pushed more….

Ashoka squeezed his shoulder a bit, she felt the stretch, felt her body give way little by little, it hurt and the slow pace wasn't helping. Then she opened her eyes and made a decision with a wry smile… "You don't have to go that slow." She told him, teasing as she nipped his neck as Rex shivered.

"I don't want to….." Suddenly Rex felt himself pulled all the way into her, slammed to his hilt as he gasped, his eyes wide as he drew back and looked down afraid to move more than that. "Asoka…!" He gasped feeling her muscles twitching all around him as her back arched up slightly her eyes closed her lips panting…

Rex didn't move as she slowly as he saw the slight hint of pain furrow her brow he was about to withdraw when opened her eyes and looked at him she smiled.

"Rex…." She whispered as she reached up pulling him down to her "So this… is how it's supposed to feel…" She breathed as she claimed her lips kissing him passionately, Rex kissed her back loosing himself as she rocked her hips a bit… and Rex gasped into the kiss but responded…moving his hips drawing himself out… then pushing back in his body shaking but he willed himself not to release yet… he wanted more… he wanted to feel more….. he pulled out and pushed back in…. her moans and gasps pushing him on until he gripped her hips and was impaling himself into her frantically as she gasped moan called his name saying 'yes, yes' and 'more' over and over as drove himself into her as she tilted her hips up a bit, Rex gasped as he felt himself slid deeper into her…. As he pushed once, twice…. Then he heard her gasp out… holding her breath and Rex froze as he felt her muscles twitching, pulsing around him as he cried out feeling himself pulsing… pouring out into her… marking her as his as his body shook he slipped down into her embrace she caught him wrapping herself around him both of them panting…. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he closed his eyes against the emotions that threatened to spill over.

"I love you Ashoka." He whispered his voice shaking "I will love you till the day I die… I promise you." He whispered

It was a promise, and Ashoka knew there wouldn't be any way he wouldn't keep it.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hope you like it! Now onto Commander Cody! :D _**


	7. INTERLUDE II

To All The Readers:

My deepest apologies. I haven't updated recently. I plan to, I just got sick with a nasty case Bronchitis and it's been kicking my butt, literally... :(.

I promise I will update soon. The chapter with Cody is almost done, I just need to get over this and I will post ASAP!

Hang in there for me!


	8. Chapter 6: Commander Cody, Part I

**_COMMANDER CODY_**

**_Author's Note_****_: Like Ashoka and Rex, there are a metric TON of Cody/Rex pairings. So here's mine to add to the pile! Hope you enjoy! _****_J_**

* * *

Commander Cody, Leader of the 7th Sky Corps, Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion, and assigned to Jedi-General Obi-Wan Kanobi. He considered himself a patient man, one who prided himself on seeing things that others didn't. It was a talent that was handy in an army with millions of copies of your own face. He picked up on little things so he could tell his brothers apart. Mannerisms, how they spoke, the way they walked and carried themselves…. things like that, however there was one clone in particular that Cody knew almost as well as he knew himself… Captain Rex.

He and Rex had been selected for special training; their flair for independent thinking had been the main motivation. Only later did they find out that they were being groomed for command positions. Cody and Rex has easily becomes friends during the training and Cody was happy that both he and Rex would be assigned in the same Battalion, only to find out later that Cody was to be the Commander. Rex never minded that Cody had been selected, and Cody had been grateful for that.

Cody and Rex worked like a well-oiled machine when it came to battles… so it didn't take long for Cody to determine something was wrong with his Captain and friend.

It has been only a couple of weeks since their run in with the Seppies on Limbus 2, but something was off about Rex… and Cody didn't need to be a Jedi to notice it. In fact, he wasn't the only one.

"Cody!" A voice called out as the Clone Commander turned around and straightened up sharply "General Skywalker." He greeted Anakin.

Anakin smiled a bit "Relax Cody, it's just us." He said as Cody nodded and went to a 'parade rest' stance. General Skywalker was never one for formality, however appearances should be maintained. "Thanks for meeting me." He continued and Cody noticed the slight furrow of the Jedi's brow.

"Is something the matter, Sir?" Cody asked curiously

"Well… there is." He said as Anakin reached up and scratched the back of his head a bit "At least… I think there is." He said as he looked at Cody for a moment "It's something I could use your help with."

"Of course, Sir." Cody said a little curious why the General hadn't asked Rex for assistance. "What did you need?" He asked

Anakin's eyes clouded "It's… about Rex." He said

_*BA BUM!*_ Cody's heart thudded hard as Anakin half smiled.

"So, you noticed something's off too?" He said more statement than questions

_:Damn Kriffing Mindreaders!:_ Cody cursed but his expression never changed.

"Captain Rex has seemed… distant, lately." He said evenly not wanting to get Rex into trouble, but knowing there was no way he could lie to the General and pretend everything was fine.

"I know." Anakin said "I've tried to talk to him, so has Ashoka, and even Obi-wan tried…" Anakin shook his head "But it's like he's built up this wall around himself and he's not letting anyone in." He looked at Cody, concern in his eyes. "I'm really worried about him."

"You want me to speak with him, Sir?" Cody asked knowing, quite easily where this conversation was going.

Anakin smiled a bit "I hoped you would." He said "You've known him longer than any of us… and… I don't know, maybe he'll feel more comfortable with you than any of the Jedi…"

Cody nodded. If he was perfectly honest, he was getting ready to ask Rex what had been happening lately, his reactions to Cody in particular. Rex wouldn't look at him, not in the eyes… and Cody would catch glimpse of Rex looking at him with this… lost expression. Cody didn't like it… and it had all started after Limbus 2, his friend was hurting… and Cody didn't know why.

"I'll take care of it, Sir." He said "In fact… I was going to have a word with Captain Rex myself this evening."

Anakin half smiled "I wish you luck." He said "If there's anyone that can figure out what's going on with Rex, it'll be you."

Rex refused to admit he was hiding. It wasn't in him to hide, he just… didn't know how to go about dealing with the current situation. He sat on his bed, wearing the standard red sleepwear in the small 'bedroom' attached to his 'office'. He sat in the dark… trying to think. Think of a way to tell Cody what happened… but every time he tried all he could see was Cody… looking at him in disgust and betrayal. Demanding to know why Rex had let Ventress assault him, asking how he could've let something like that happen… and it hurt. To see that disgust, that betrayed look on Cody's face… it tore Rex's heart to shreds.

No… he couldn't tell Cody what had happened… but he knew he had to. There was no doubt that Cody would run into Ventress at some point, and she would tell him all that happened with Rex. Rex drew up his legs and hugged his knees to him… he'd never felt this before… this… helpless… this pain. Sure he had felt pain before… but this was different, this wasn't pain caused from a wound he could see…

_"__You're not a bad at this… for being a virgin…"_ Ventress' voice taunted him.

Rex's face flamed in humiliation "Shut up!" He hissed into the dark

_"__Funny, of all the people… I never thought you would've chosen them as a lover!"_ Her voice continued in his mind… sounding like nails being drawn down glass.

"Shut up!" He hissed again more angrily covering his ears, trying to drown out her voice, to forget the memory "Shut your mouth!" He cried out

_"__I can't wait to meet them next!"_ Her voice taunted _"I'll be sure to mention know how good in bed you are!"_

"I said SHUT UP!" Rex screamed and with a cry of rage slammed his fist into the wall beside him

"Rex!" A voice started him as Rex's head jerked up his eyes widened as he saw Cody standing next to his bed. Familiar amber eyes looked at him with worry and concern.

"C-Commander!" He gasped out the memories still fresh in his mind, his thought whirling "What'er…"

"I knocked on the door." Cody said gently "I heard you… yelling." He said carefully, looking at Rex.

That's when Rex felt Cody's hand on his shoulder, and the sting of the fist that he had smashed into the wall. Rex wanted to crawl out of his skin, instantly he moved off the bed and stood in front of Cody in 'parade rest' position "My apologies, Sir." He said "I was… thinking." He winced, that sounded lame even to his ears. But he had to get away from Cody… he was too close, the memories of Ventress' voice… too fresh…

Cody let him go as he watched Rex… not scramble… away from him. He looked at Rex, his eyes clouded… whatever was going on it was worse that Cody had suspected if the yelling and the dark circles under Rex's eyes were any indication to go by. The man looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep since Limbus 2.

"Rex…" Cody said, his eyes clouding "It's just us… _ner vod_." He swallowed a bit "You've… never been so formal when it's just us." He said softly. It hurt… seeing Rex use military customs and courtesies to hid, and treat Cody like he was some… stranger.

Rex's shoulder wilted a bit "I'm… sorry." Rex said softly as he eased from his 'parade rest' position. He couldn't take that wounded tone Cody had. "I just…" He tried and failed short on any kind of explanation. If Rex was honest with himself they all sounded like weak excuses.

"Rex…" Cody said as Rex looked up at his Commander, his amber eyes clouding "You know if… if there's something's going on, you can talk to me about it." He said gently

Rex forced himself to smile "I know." He told his Commander, His Brother, His Friend, The man who held his heart in his hands.

Cody looked at him for a moment longer then pushed "IS something going on?" He asked carefully as Rex blinked at him "Because ever since Limbus 2 you haven't been… yourself." Cody said sadly

"I haven't?" Rex asked curiously but inside his heart was racing, and fear clawed at his gut.

"No." Cody said the worry now evident in his voice "You've been… almost like a ghost. You won't look anyone in the eyes, you look like you haven't been eating well, you don't look like you're sleeping…" Then Cody half smirked and folded his arms across his chest "To be quite honest, you look like _osik_!"

Cody had hoped for a snappy comeback from Rex. They always had the banter between them before. Cody waited for something… anything! But nothing came… and that worried him more than anything.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Rex said softly looking down

Cody immediately unfolded his arms and closed the distance in two strides and gripped Rex's shoulder. Rex's eyes shot up…. Cody looked at him for a moment….. was that fear in his eyes?

"What's going on, Rex." Cody insisted "Because you're falling apart right in front of me and you won't let anyone help you!" Cody gripped Rex's shoulders tighter "Why?!" He asked in almost an agonized voice "You use to come to me with everything! Now…" Cody swallowed hard "Now it's like… I'm some stranger." He looked back up at Rex "I miss you Rex. I miss my brother, my friend."

_:Please… please stop.:_ Rex thought desperately _:I don't want to hurt you. But what's happened… it will hurt you. It's tearing me up inside and I can't… Cody… I don't want to loose you!:_

"Rex…" Cody said as Rex looked up with pain filled eyes "Please… I'm asking, what's happening to you?" He whispered

Rex opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried again, but the fear paralyzed his voice. Cody's eyes clouded "Are you… that afraid to tell me?" He asked as Rex looked at him helplessly "Is it so bad?"

"Yes…" The small voice surprised both Rex and Cody, and sounded so very loud in the small room.

Cody's gut clench as if he had just been hit, his breath seemed to get sucked right out of his chest as Rex immediately looked down and sealed his eyes. Cody felt his body start to tremble. Cody knew enough to know that Rex was going into some kind of shock or panic mode.

"Rex…. Rex look at me!" Cody said gripping Rex's face bringing his face up he could see Rex panting as if he had just run 5 clicks in full gear. "Rex… slow your breathing down." He ordered keeping his eyes level with Rex "C'mon breath with me…." Cody set a slow pace… slowly drawing air in through his nose and out through his mouth, coxing Rex to do the same as his mind raced.

_:Something… something so bad happened to Rex and he's terrified to tell me!:_ Cody's mind whirled. What could have happened that was so terrible that it left Rex in this condition?!

They had been bread to be the perfect solider, trained to resist torcher in all its forms. Cody had never seen one of his troops so rattled before and the fact that it was Rex, shocked him even more. Rex was a rock, nothing ever shook him… to see him like this, that scared Cody.

Cody moved Rex to sit on the edge of his bed, eventually Rex's breathing slowed much to Cody's relief… but Rex still wouldn't look at Cody and that hurt.

"You okay?" Cody asked gently after a few more moments. Rex nodded, his head bowed. Cody's eyes clouded. He wanted to help, but Skywalker had been right… Rex had built this… wall around himself and wasn't letting anyone in. All Cody had been able to find out was something happened to him and it was so bad that Rex was terrified to tell anyone… including him. More than that… Cody could tell that Rex hadn't been eating well and the man was clearly exhausted. Then an idea came to him… time to switch tactics.

"Rex…" Cody said gently as he smiled a bit "You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" He asked. Rex paused a moment then shook his head. "Nightmares?" Cody asked, and Rex immediately winced. Cody knew that some of their brothers thought nightmares were a sign of weakness… especially with all the mental resistance training they had gone through on Kamino. Cody didn't think that… they were men after all… anyone of them were prone to normal human fallacies.

Cody gently sat next to Rex on his bed and reached out and gently settled an arm around his shoulders "Want me to stay with you?" He asked

Rex's head snapped up as he looked at Cody with huge, shocked eyes. In his mind, Cody half smiled _:Didn't see that coming, did you?:_ He thought _:Just proved how exhausted you really are.:_

"I could… keep an eye on you while you slept." Cody continued "If I see you're starting to have a nightmare, I can wake you up." He smiled a bit

"But I…" Rex tried

Cody's smile faded "You're hurting." He said as Rex snapped his mouth shut as Cody's eyes clouded "And you're clearly exhausted." He smiled a bit "So I think that maybe you getting at least one good night's sleep may help." He said reasonably and his smile faded a bit "And I want to help you Rex."

"You… you don't have to…." Rex began but Cody could see something in his eyes. The idea of someone to watch over him, keep him safe form his own thoughts. Cody didn't think Rex realized it… but even though he was saying that Cody didn't have to… he really wanted someone there.

"I want to." Cody said as he rose up and began unfastening his armor "Besides…" He looked over at Rex with a smile "You know I'll always have your back, right _ner vod_?" Cody turned back around giving Rex some privacy to process.

The state Rex was in, surrounded by this… wall around him designed to keep everyone out, including Cody. He wasn't… or couldn't tell anyone anything that happened to him. Cody was sure that the Jedi could read his mind and find out what was going on… but Cody didn't think that was right or fair. Something horrible happed, something so horrible that could affect Rex this much… Rex should have a choice on who he should tell. That's when Cody switched tactics… instead of trying to get Rex to tell him; perhaps if he was able to… work past the wall, Rex would feel more comfortable telling him.

Cody removed the last of his armor, and carefully set it aside. He wished there was an armor rack, but the only one in the room had Rex's in it and Cody didn't want to go back to his quarters to stow his gear and leave Rex alone. He couldn't… not after what he had just seen.

Cody turned, still dressed in his black body glove sans boots and gloves and smirked "Now, go one…" He said waving his hand "Get settled."

Rex blinked "Wha…?" He asked in confusion

"Well, I'd really like not to sleep on the floor." Cody smirked

Rex's eyes widened "You want to…." He pointed to the bunk his heart pounding.

"What?" Cody asked curiously then chuckled "It's not like this would be the first time we've shared a bunk." He said as he moved toward the bed as Rex stared at him with wide eyes.

"We were cadets then!" He protested, his mind whirling at the implications.

"You forgot about Iceburg 3." Cody said amused "Remember, it was so cold we all had to double up in sleeping bag just to stay warm!"

"That was a survival situation!" Rex protested

"So is this." Cody told him as he looked at Rex his eyes softening "You're falling apart right in front of me." He said softly "You won't… or can't tell me the cause and I understand that." He said holding up a hand to forestall Rex from saying anything. "No let me finish." He said as he looked at Rex his eyes softening "Rex… you're my Captain, my brother, and my friend." His eyes clouded "Don't you know it hurts me to see you like this?" He sighed and shook his head "Yes, it also hurts that you're so afraid to tell me… what's happened to you." He continued and looked at Rex and smiled sadly "So this… is the only thing I can think of to do to help you." He shook his head "We don't do helpless well, you of all people should know that." he half smirked.

Cody had a point.

Rex bowed his head a bit "I…" He said softly "I can't tell you." He said his voice pained "Not right now." He sealed his eyes "I'm sorry… I just… can't…!"

"I know." Cody said as he came over to Rex and Rex's breath caught in his chest as he felt Cody's hand cup his face and tilt it up so Cody looked at him with a tender smile "And that's okay. Right now, if this is all I can do for you… help you get some decent sleep, than I'm okay with that."

Rex's throat constricted he tried to say something, anything… his mind was a whirl of emotions. Cody just smiled gently again "C'mon… let's get some sleep." He said.

Rex did the only thing he could… he simply nodded. Too overcome with emotions.

Cody looked down at the man nestled next to him and smiled a bit. Rex must've been completely exhausted to have allowed this. Rex's head was pillowed on Cody's shoulder, one of his arms draped across Cody's chest. Sometime during the night Rex had scooted closer to Cody and draped himself over the other man. Cody had drawn up his hands behind his head and let Rex do what he needed to feel safe.

But Cody's eyes clouded… this was just a stop gap, the real issue still needed to be addressed. But with how Rex was last night… exhausted, in emotional turmoil… Cody knew that if he pushed anymore, Rex just might shut down completely and that was not what Cody wanted. He thought that if Rex could feel safe enough around him, he might open up a bit.

Cody chuckled mentally, wondering what people would say about two grown men sharing a bunk. If he was honest with himself, Cody really didn't care. He knew some of his brothers had… 'Special relationships' with one another, and how there were mixed feelings about the whole thing. There was some that saw nothing wrong with that… Cody counted himself among them, and there were others that were dead set against the idea.

Cody had to marvel at the mixed reaction about the issue in an army that shared the same gene pool. Absently he wondered what Jango Fett would say about the whole thing. However, all this was kept secret from the Jedi and the Kaminoans… if either found out… well the Jedi may wish for a court martial… the Kaminoans would probably demand reconditioning. Cody shuddered a bit at that thought.

They were men, not droids… why couldn't anyone understand that the idea of physical comfort would be something that the Clones craved? All the Clones had were one another, they weren't paid and could never support any kind of family outside the GAR… they were a commodity, bought and paid for. But, General Skywalker, Kenobi and Commander Tano didn't treat them like that. Cody suspected if they had heard rumors about the 'special brothers' they turned a blind eye to it.

Cody looked down at Rex, as a thought occurred to him. _:Was… did Rex have a special brother?:_ He thought absently _:If he did… maybe they had a fight, or parted ways… that could explain why he is upset, and why he's afraid to tell anyone…:_ Something unpleasant surged through Cody. He frowned…

_:Where did that come from?!:_ He thought to himself then half smiled. He was probably angry at the thought of someone hurting Rex… that was it. Then his smile faded _:No, that's not it…:_ Rex had been hurt plenty of times before and Cody never felt like… this.

A soft moan caught his attention, immediately Cody abandoned his thoughts and looked down at Rex. Rex had curled more into Cody. His hand fisting Cody's shirt…

"…no…" Came the weak plea as Cody's eyes widened. Rex was dreaming… no, more like having a nightmare. "Please… don't…." Rex pleaded as his body twitched again Cody removed his hands from behind his head to wake up Rex…

"Don't touch me!" Rex cried as Cody's hand froze at the implication of the words and Rex's reactions, his gut twisted and acid poured through his veins. "No! Get off me!" Rex's weak cry and trembling body made Cody move through his paralysis.

"Hey…." Cody whispered wrapping his arms around the trembling form, swallowing the bile that rose up in his throat. "Shhhh… Rex, you're okay." He said as he stroked the close cropped blond hair, his arm surrounding Rex in a protective embrace. "You're safe…"

"C-Cody…?" The weak, half-awake voice asked. "Are you… really Cody?" Came the scared question.

Cody swallowed hard and forced himself to smile "Yeah, it's really me _ner vod_." He said gently, what happened next shocked Cody more than anything had before.

Rex curled into him more and began crying "I-I'm so sorry." He sobbed "I didn't mean for it to happen!"

Cody's blood ran cold as his mind pieced together a story of what may have happened, and Cody didn't like the story… not one bit. Rex wasn't fully awake, and Cody knew that if he was… he wouldn't have gotten this much out of him. Rex probably thought he was dreaming, his inhibitions lowered. "I know you didn't." Cody heard himself say, as he held the trembling man, and continued stroking the short, blond cropped hair as the man in his arms cried, griping onto him tightly.

"I thought it was you." Rex sobbed as Cody felt the tears on his shirt as his eyes widened. "I wanted it to be you!"

Cody's mouth dried out as he tried to make sense of Rex's half-awake confession. What was he saying? Cody's mind whirled "You're with me now." He heard himself say as his heart wept for the pain his friend was in. "Everything's going to be alright. Just… get some more sleep."

"I'm… so sorry…" Rex whispered but started calming down with Cody's touches and soft encouragement. Cody opened his mouth to say something but Rex silenced him with his next words. "I love you…"

Cody's breath caught in his throat as his heart thudded painfully hard at Rex's words. He froze in shock as Rex settled back down into a more or less easy sleep. Cody, however, was wide awake… trying to take in all that just happened.

* * *

_**Author's Sub Note: Sorry, this is going to be a two part-er again... :(. Just can't shake a block I have going on. But I'm doing my best to work through it! I promise! Please bear with me!**_


End file.
